My Secret Boyfriend
by BlueSnowDrop
Summary: ‘I’ll be your secret boyfriend’ ‘My what?’ ‘Your lovely and dreamy boy’ BAM! He had it all, the looks, the body, and of course his weird side of humor. But there was one problem with him, he was a spirit that only she could only see!
1. Fate Brought Me Doom

**My Secret Boyfriend**

**SUM: 'I'll be your secret boyfriend' 'My what?' 'Your lovely and dreamy boy-' BAM! He had it all, the looks, the body, and of course his weird side of humor. But there was one problem with him; he was a spirit that only she could only see!**

**Edit: December 2011**

Chapter 1: Fate Brought Me Doom

It was a bright sunny day, a perfect day to go on a date with your boyfriend. Sakura looked through her book as her friend, Tomoyo, talked continuously beside to her.

"Oh come on Sakura, just meet him once. I know you'll like him." begged Tomoyo.

"I don't really want to" said Sakura as she flipped through the pages.

"Trust me. You won't regret that you met him. Beside he's totally H.O.T!" spelled out Tomoyo. For hours Tomoyo have been begging Sakura to meet this hot guy, but Sakura just wasn't interested.

"I'm not interested in guys." said Sakura as she read down the page of the book

"Oh really? Then when was the time when you confess that you wanted to be with someone who loves you and protects you forever?" said Tomoyo. Sakura glanced at Tomoyo, surprised

"When did I say that?" said Sakura

"Don't act like you didn't say it, because you did." said Tomoyo

"Yeah whatever, beside that only exits in books" stated Sakura

"No it doesn't! Someone will love you Sakura and this someone is him!" declared Tomoyo loudly. Sakura looked up at Tomoyo.

"How would you know that?" asked Sakura

Tomoyo sighed. "He had a crush on you for a year, so please meet him once." pleaded Tomoyo. Sakura took a big breath as she thought for a moment.

"Oh fine, I'll meet him." said Sakura as she finally agreed.

"Really? I mean really?"

Sakura nodded her head.

"Ok his name is Taki. You could meet him at town café. Don't worry Sakura he'll be perfect for you!"

Later At Town Café

Sakura honesty wasn't looking forward toward this meeting. She just wanted to meet this guy and go home quickly as possible. Sakura childhood dream was to have a perfect boyfriend. But of course there were no such thing as a perfect boyfriend. Knowing Sakura dreams, Tomoyo always try to hook her up. Sometimes Sakura thought, Tomoyo should get a boyfriend instead. Sakura was wearing her casual clothing which her plain blue skirt and a pink t-shirt. Sakura sat near the window, waiting patiently for her date. She looked around the café, observing her surrounding.

"Hmm...Maybe I came a little too early" mumbled Sakura. Then Sakura noticed a guy, who had short chestnut color hair and amber eyes, leaning against his chair.

'_I wonder if it's him'_ thought Sakura.

'_He does look a little hot'_ admitted Sakura. Sakura couldn't stop staring at his amber eyes.

Mean while Syaoran, who was glancing at a hot woman, noticed that he was being watch by Sakura.

'Why is she staring at me?' question Syaoran.

"What a minute. She's staring at ME?" When Syaoran glanced at Sakura, Sakura quickly looked away.

"No, that can't be. But it seems like she was staring at my eyes. Hmmm…There's only one way to find out" said Syaoran. Syaoran stood up from his chair and walked slowly toward Sakura. Noticing that Syaoran was walking toward her, Sakura couldn't help but to stare at the table. Syaoran slowly sat down the seat across from Sakura.

"Hey" greeted Syaoran. Sakura looked up and blushed.

"Hi." Sakura greeted back

'_Is she blushing?'_ Syaoran thought.

"You must be Taki. I heard a lot about you." said Sakura.

'_Taki? Who's he?'_ Syaoran thought again, very confused. Then he looked up at Sakura emerald eyes and smirked.

'_So she must think me as another guy'_

"Oh yeah, I heard a lot about you too…" lied Syaoran as he smiles dully at Sakura.

'_Wow Tomoyo was right, he is hot! I can't stop myself from blushing'_ thought Sakura.

'_I better get out of here before this Taki guy show up.'_ thought Syaoran

"Hey lets go somewhere else" suggested Syaoran

"Sure" said Sakura. Sakura stood up from her seat and walked toward the exit.

"Go on a head and wait outside, I'll be right behind you." said Syaoran.

"Okay." Sakura left the café, leaving Syaoran behind. Syaoran stood next to the door, waiting for someone to open it. When someone finally opened the door, Syaoran quickly rush out of the door, making sure nothing touched him. Sakura watch his odd behavior.

"So should we go to a park near here?" asked Syaoran.

"Sure." said Sakura, shyly. Syaoran walked beside Sakura, quietly.

'_So this is how it feels to be on a date'_ said Sakura as she secretly blushed again.

"So what's your name?" ask Syaoran. Sakura looked over at Syaoran confused.

"Sakura." Sakura finally answers.

'_That's odd, I thought he had a crush on me for a year and he never knew my name?'_ thought Sakura.

"Sakura… that's a nice name" said Syaoran. Sakura unknowingly blushed again. Then suddenly, Sakura cell phone began to ring. Sakura took out her cell phone out of her pocket.

"Hello?" said Sakura through the phone.

"Sakura where are you?" said Tomoyo.

"I'm with Taki at the park" said Sakura.

"First you broke my promise and now you're lying to me?" Tomoyo angry voice rings in Sakura's ear.

"What are you talking about?" asked Sakura, clueless.

"Taki told me that you didn't show up at the café. Sakura, how could you do this to me? I thought you were my friend!" said Tomoyo.

"Wait a minute Tomoyo. I am with Taki." explained Sakura as she glanced at Syaoran, who was whistling around as if he couldn't hear her.

"Could you stop lying to me Sakura! Taki just came to me a while ago!" stated Tomoyo.

"W-what?But-"

"I'm so disappointed in you." With that Tomoyo angrily hung up.

"Wait Tomoyo! Listen to me for a sec!"

_Beep-Beep-Beep_ Sakura turned off her cell phone and glared at Syaoran.

"You're not Taki, are you?" asked Sakura, angrily.

"Hey Sakura clam down." said Syaoran in a clam tone.

"Don't call my name! If you're not Taki then who the hell are you!" Sakura yelled angrily.

"Please just listen." pleaded Syaoran

"No I don't want to! You just made me had a big fight with my best friend. Why would I want to listen to you?" Sakura angrily walked away from Syaoran.

"Hey! Let me explain why I had to lie to you!" said Syaoran, but Sakura just ignored him and continued walking.

"WHY CAN'T YOU JUST LISTEN FOR A WHILE!" hollered Syaoran as he tried to grab Sakura wrist, but instead of grabbing her wrist, his hand went through her it. Sakura suddenly felt a cold chill running down her wrist. Sakura quickly froze still and turned around toward Syaoran.

"What was that…." Sakura looked down at her wrist, remembering the cold chills she felt.

Syaoran sighed. "For three long years, you're the very first person that notices me. No one could see me nor hear me, but somehow you can" explained Syaoran

Sakura stared at Syaoran, confused.

"You see, I'm not really here. Right now you're seeing my spirit" said Syaoran

"Spirit? You mean you're a g-ghost?" Sakura suddenly felt sick.

"I'm not a ghost, because I'm** not** dead." stated Syaoran

"Not dead?" questioned Sakura confused.

"At least I think I'm not. The last thing I remember was that I was in a car accident. So I'm not sure if I'm dead or not. I don't even know where's my body is. For three years I've been searching for it, but as you can see, no one can see me. And as you can tell already, I can't touch anything. I lost all my hope to look for my body…But things are different now. Because YOU can see me and hear me! That means that you can help me search for my body! You're going to help me, right?" said Syaoran with a seductive smile. Sakura rolled her eyes up and collapsed in front of Syaoran. Syaoran glanced down at Sakura who seems to be unconscious.

"Hmm… ..I'll take that as a yes."

**Should I continue? Or was it too weird/dull? Oh well, Thanks for reading!**


	2. Meet The Wondering Spirit

**My Secret Boyfriend**

**Omg! I never thought this story will get any credit. THANK YOU!**

**Edit: December 2011**

Chapter 2: Meet the Wondering Spirit

Sakura brusquely ran upstairs to her room.

"Blah-Blah-Blah! I don't hear anything and I also don't see anything!" hollered Sakura as she covered both her ears.

"Will you stop that? I know that you can hear me and see me!" shouted out Syaoran. Sakura quickly close the door behind her as she entered her room. Sakura stood firmly against the door, making sure Syaoran won't get in. Syaoran didn't even mind using the door; instead he just walked through the wall.

"What the?" said Sakura confused.

"Don't forget that I'm not real. I can go through walls and doors" said Syaoran, proudly.

Sakura sighed, exhaustedly. "Can you just go away" pleaded Sakura.

"Nope" answered Syaoran, bluntly.

"You're the only one who can help me" reminded Syaoran. Sakura ignored Syaoran and walked up to her window. She pulled away the curtain, letting the sunshine shine through.

"NOW MELT!" hollered out Sakura, bravely.

Syaoran stared oddly at Sakura. "I'm not a vampire"

"Damn" said Sakura disappointed. Then Sakura quickly grabbed the cross from her desk and hold it in front of Syaoran's face.

"SUFFER!" hollered out Sakura.

"What am I? Some kind of devil?" wondered Syaoran.

"How can this be? Am I really seeing ghost?" Sakura asked herself.

"Spirit not ghost" corrected Syaoran

"Anyway, if you don't help me then…then…I will haunt you for the rest of your life!" said Syaoran in a creepy tone.

"So you ARE a ghost!" said Sakura even more terrified.

"No, that's not what I meant." said Syaoran as he sighed out heavily.

"Sakura? Are you in there?" called Touya as he opened the door to Sakura's room. Touya observed the empty room. He then looked at Sakura, who was standing alone at the center of the room.

"Why are you talking to yourself?" wondered Touya.

"Yeah, why are you talking to yourself?" mimicked Syaoran, sarcastically. Sakura glared at Syaoran, annoyed.

"Whoa, someone is not in a good mood" said Touya, thinking that Sakura is glaring at him.

"No! I wasn't glaring at you Touya!" explained Sakura.

"You see, there's a ghost right next to you!" said Sakura as she pointed at Syaoran. Touya glance beside him where he only sees an empty space.

"Yeah, whatever. Just be quiet. I need to take my nap before I go to work." said Touya. Touya shut the door as he left the room.

"See? You're the only one that could see me" said Syaoran.

"Look, I have no intention of helping you. So leave me and rest in peace!" said Sakura as she clapped her hand together as if she's praying.

"I told you, I'm NOT dead!" Syaoran explained again. Sakura jumped onto her bed and covered herself with the blanket.

"Fine, I'll get proof!" said Syaoran. Syaoran took a step to the other side of Sakura's bedroom wall. Then suddenly he heard someone singing. Syaoran curiously glance to his left and found a naked… MAN! Syaoran quickly dash back into Sakura's room.

"Damn, I did not just saw that." mumbled Syaoran.

Syaoran shivered. "Shit… I did…" Syaoran admitted slowly. Syaoran glance at Sakura, who was still under her blanket.

"Hey, I got a proof so get out of the blanket already." said Syaoran. Sakura slowly stuck her face out of the blanket.

"Proof?" questioned Sakura, curiously.

"I know who's in your bathroom!" said Syaoran.

"Who?" wondered Sakura

"Some guy….with glasses…" answered Syaoran

"What was he doing?" asked Sakura.

"Taking a shower." answered Syaoran

"Specifically" said Sakura

"Do I have to?" asked Syaoran. Sakura nodded.

"He was singing and….dancing" said Syaoran.

Sakura began to laugh. "That's my dad alright!"

"Please don't ask anymore" pleaded Syaoran.

"So you're going to help me right?" asked Syaoran. Sakura stopped laughing and grabbed her book.

"Hey, that's not fair." said Syaoran. Sakura continue to ignore Syaoran as she began to read her book. Syaoran look over at Sakura's shoulder, checking out what she was reading.

"How to find a perfect boyfriend?" read out Syaoran.

"Hey!" said Sakura as she quickly hides the book away.

"Do you really read that kind of stuff?" asked Syaroan.

"It's none of your business" said Sakura, embarrassed.

"Coming to think of it, you were planning to meet a guy today." said Syaoran as he thought back.

"I see… you want a boyfriend" stated Syaoran as he grinned.

"N-No, you got it all wrong! My friend just wanted me to meet him!" explained Sakura, defensively.

"You could have rejected her offer." said Syaoran

"How could I? She told me that he was hot and he had a crushed on me for a year" said Sakura. Syaoran rolled his eyes as he watched Sakura blush a little.

"Forget about him Sakura, I can tell that he isn't the one for you." said Syaoran.

"How would you know that?" asked Sakura

"I know everything Sakura." answered Syaoran

"Yeah? Then who's the ONE for me?" wondered Sakura. Syaoran bend down to Sakura and lean close to her face.

"I Am." answered Syaoran as he grinned playfully.

"Huh?"

"Don't worry Sakura, I'll be by your side. I'll be your secret boyfriend" said Syaoran with a playful smirk.

"My what?"

"Your lovely and dreamy boy-"

"Oh please! Get away" said Sakura as she tries to push Syaoran away, but instead her hand flew through him. _BAM!_ Sakura fell over onto the stiff floor. Syaoran glanced down at Sakura, laughing. Sakura glared up at Syaoran.

"Anyway, you don't want a spirit boyfriend do you? So why don't you help me find my body" added Syaoran as he smiled seductively.

"I see. You just want me to find your body. You know what! I don't need a boyfriend! So there!" shouted Sakura.

"Are you sure? You'll never find a perfect boyfriend like me" said Syaoran

"You? Perfect? As if!" said Sakura as she rolled her eyes.

"I guess I don't have any choice but to stay with you for the REST of your life." said Syaoran as he relaxed himself on Sakura's bed.

"Rest of my life?" retorted Sakura as she didn't like the sound of that.

'_I got to think this through. The sooner I help him, the sooner I could get rid of him' _thought Sakura as she nodded to herself.

Sakura sighed deeply. "Fine"

"R-Really? You're going to help me!" said Syaoran with excitement.

"Yes." said Sakura in defeat.

An Hour Later

Sakura turned on the laptop, which she snuck away from her brother's room.

"So how's it going honey?" said Syaoran as he leaned toward Sakura.

"Arggg! Don't call me that!" said Sakura. Sakura could felt goose-bumps all over her arms.

"Hey, that's not how you treat your only boyfriend, is it?" said Syaoran as he smirked

"I told you, I don't want you to be my boyfriend!" declared Sakura.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I know in the inside that you're really excited to be my girlfriend. I mean who wouldn't! HAHAHA!" said Syaoran as he laughed out dully.

Sakura sighed, helplessly. "What's your name?"

"Syaoran."

"And your last name?"

"…"

"What's your last name?"

"I don't have one." Syaoran finally answered.

"You don't have one? But everyone has one."

"Well, I was an orphan so I don't really have one." explained Syaoran

"Great, then how am I going to help you then?"

"I don't know."

"Argg! I'm going to sleep." said Sakura as she lay on her bed. Syaoran float beside Sakura.

"What are you doing?" yelled out Sakura, terrified.

"Sleeping what else."

"Get away, get away, get away!" yelled out Sakura as she swung her arms around.

"Relax I'm not real, remember?"

'_That's right, he's not real'_ thought Sakura. Sakura watched Syaoran comforting himself beside her.

"Sleep tight honey." said Syaoran as he shut his eyes. Instead of facing Syaoran, Sakura face the wall.

"Pretend he's not there. Pretend he's not there." mumbled Sakura as she close her eyes shut. Sakura slowly fell asleep, ignoring the fact that Syaoran was beside her.

The Next Day

It was another bright sunny day. Syaoran slowly opened his eyes and stretched out his long arms. Syaoran yawned out as he looked over where Sakura once was.

"Sakura?" called out Syaoran as he realized Sakura wasn't beside him. Syaoran looked around the empty room. Syaoran stretched out once more as he walked through the wall. And suddenly hot steam of water covered Syaoran's view. Syaoran could hear the water running. Syaoran rubbed his eyes as he took a step to his left.

"AHHHHHHH!" Syaoran heard a loud scream in front of him. Syaoran rubbed his eyes again to get a better view.

"GET AWAY! YOU PREVERT!" Syaoran eyes widen as he saw Sakura…um…naked? Syaoran quickly ran back into Sakura's room, feeling his heart throbbed uncontrollably.

"I got to remember not to walk through there." said Syaoran as he blush bright red.


	3. Seducing Sakura Kinomoto

**My Secret Boyfriend**

**I like to thanks for those who Read & Review the last chapter! THANKS!**

**Edit: December 2011**

Chapter 3: Seducing Sakura Kinomoto

~*~Syaoran POV~*~

I sighed helplessly as I watched Sakura sprinkled Holy Water on me. Why can't she accept the fact that I'm not a devil? No wait let me correct that, a perverted devil.

"Oh come on, I didn't saw anything. Well….it was too steamy in there." I said as I wondered my eyes around.

"I'll make you vanish! I'll make you pay for your SIN!" she hollered out angrily.

My sin? If that's my sin, then I'll going to hell for sure.

"Who cares anyway? I'm your boyfriend." I said as I grinned.

"Boyfriend? When did I agree to be your boyfriend? You EVIL SPIRIT!" Sakura shouted out. I slowly took a step forward toward Sakura.

"HALT!" yelled out Sakura as she crossed her two fingers, obliviously symbolizing a cross.

"I'm warning you, don't come any closer." She warned with a deadly stare.

"Could you stop treating me like a devil? And so what if I come closer to you. It's not like I could touch you." I remarked. Sakura slowly stepped back until she reached the door. Then she quickly opened the door and ran out desperately. I let out a long deep sigh. If this goes on, I'll never find my body. I need her to accept me as her boyfriend. But how…..

Duh, I'll do what I always do to get a girl.

I will seduce Sakura Kinomoto.

Later During Breakfast

I walk into the kitchen where Sakura was eating her lunch with her older brother, Touya. Maybe I should do this another time. No, I don't have time. I need Sakura to help me find my body as soon as possible. Beside it's not like her brother could see me. I walk behind her brother so that Sakura could get a clear view of me. My first attempt to seduce Sakura was to show my abs. I have to admit, I think my six packs are pretty attractive. Sakura slowly glanced up at me as she took a bit of her cereal. I slowly began to take off my shirt.

_SPLAT!_ When I only slip off half of my shirt off, Sakura splat whatever was inside her mouth on Touya's face.

"What was that for Sakura?" said Touya as he wiped the wet milk and a piece of cereal off his face. Sakura quickly stood up from her seat and dashed out of the kitchen, desperately.

"Holy Water! Holy Water! Where's my Holy Water?" I could hear her shouting all the way from her room.

Maybe I should have done it another time.

Later In the Afternoon

I chilled on Sakura's bed as Sakura sat at the corner of the room. Sakura was obviously trying to keep far distance from me.

"I don't bite, you know." I said. I watched Sakura dial her cell phone.

"This is Sakura, is Tomoyo home?" said Sakura. Tomoyo? Who's she?

"She's at the library? Thanks, bye!" said Sakura as she close her cell phone. Sakura quickly grabbed her jacket and walked out of her room. I quickly follow her behind.

"Hey Sakura, where are you going?" I asked as I follow her. Sakura slowly glanced back at me, giving me one of those intense 'get away from me' stares.

"Don't follow me." Sakura said in her monotone. And then she resumed walking along the lonely street.

I quickly floated beside her. "Who's Tomoyo? A friend of yours?" I asked, curiously.

Sakura paced up her speed.

"I was meaning to ask you. What type of guys you like? Sexy guy? Kind guy? Lonely guy? Cool guy?"

I could tell Sakura is getting irritated. Sakura looked over to me. "None. So leave me alone." said Sakura

"I see, you must like a bad boy type!" I look beside me where I notice Sakura suddenly disappeared. I look beyond and notice Sakura dashing away from me. That's it. I had enough, time to get serious.

Sakura ran inside the bus and sat at the back seat. I quickly follow her and sat at the empty seat beside her. Sakura sat still, ignoring me. Then few minutes later, I caught Sakura glancing at a couple that was sitting in front of us. I observed Sakura as she blushed slightly at the couple who was giving each other a sweet kiss. I grinned as I thought out my next plan.

"Hey Sakura?" I called out. Sakura quickly looked away from the couple, ignoring my call. I took a step forward and stand in front of Sakura. I slowly lean forward, resting my hands on Sakura's seat, bordering her. Sakura shot a glance at me.

"As a boyfriend, I never give you a kiss. Want one right now?" I asked as I grinned. I slowly move toward Sakura. Sakura blink a couple of times as she watched me approach closer to her. She won't dare scream on a bus full of people, would she? I couldn't stop myself from approaching closer to Sakura. I close my eyes as my lips were getting closer and closer….

"Hey! Are you okay?" I heard someone say. I look down at Sakura, who lay back on her seat with her eyes shut.

"Someone call the doctor! I think she fainted!" someone shouted out.

I don't believe this.

Later At the Hospital

I can't believe I'm in a hospital. I never dare to step inside the hospital after I became a spirit. Simply because the dead are mostly present here or as Sakura will describe it, a ghost. Sakura better wake up soon, because I don't want to stay here any longer. I tapped my foot impatiently as I stood beside Sakura. I look down at Sakura, who was sleeping peacefully. Hmm….maybe I should surprise her when she wakes up. I slowly float beside Sakura, facing her face to face. I stared at her pink lips as I could hear her breathing softly. Then I watch Sakura slowly open her eyes, regaining conscious. Sakura emerald eyes met mine.

"Had a good nap?" I asked as I grinned playfully. Sakura blinks a couple of times, stunned.

"AHHH!" screamed Sakura as she tried to push me away. But instead Sakura went through me and fall off the bed. I smirked as I knew this was going to happen.

Sakura looked up at me. "YOU!" yelled out Sakura.

"Yes?" I said as I smile.

"You tried to kiss me!" hollered Sakura.

"Calm down. You know I can't touch you. So how am I supposed to kiss you?" I questioned as I look down at her.

Sakura thought for a moment. "Then why did you….did you….."

"I wasn't trying to kiss you. You just thought that way." I explained. Actually, I was trying to kiss her, hoping that she'll change her mind and help me. But I guess my plan didn't work.

I floated beside her. "Sakura, I was wondering. Can you also see ghost?" I asked her.

Sakura looked over to me, terrified. "G-ghost?" stuttered Sakura.

"If you could see a spirit, wouldn't you also could see ghost?"

"Ghost….Ghost….There's ghost…." I heard her mumbled. Great, she's ignoring me again.

"Hey Sakura? Hello?" I waved my hand around her empty emerald eyes. Maybe I frighten her again. I should lighten the mood.

"Sakura, I promise you I'll give you a_ real _kiss once I get my body!" I declared. Sakura slowly look into my eyes.

"I…" Sakura begins to say.

"Yes?"

"Will…."

"Yeah?"

"MAKE YOU PERISH!" hollered out Sakura as she stormed out of the room. Why can't she just accept me?

Five minutes later, I chased after down the hallway of the hospital.

"Sakura! You can't make me disappear!" I yelled out.

"Don't follow me!" cried out Sakura as she dashed up the stairs to the next floor.

"You're the only hope I have!"

"Stop chasing me!"

"I need you!"

"GO AWAY!"

Sakura quickly ran inside a dark room and lock the door. I walk through the wooden door, naturally.

"Didn't you learn anything about me?" I asked her. Sakura collapsed onto the floor, exhausted.

"What….What do I have to do to make you go away?" she shouted out with frustrations.

"Just help me find my body." I declared. Sakura looked up at him, seriously.

"You not going to go away until I help you find your body, are you?" asked Sakura.

"Finally, you're getting the point." I said.

"What if you can never find your body? Then you won't go away. But I don't want an evil perverted spirit with me until I die!" cried out Sakura.

"You're over exaggerating. Now let's get out of here." I said. How long has it been since I stay in this hospital? I usually never stay here this long. What am I talking about? I never went this close to a hospital. I have to get out of here before D.G appear.

"Syaoran?" called out Sakura as her voice trembled.

"What's wrong Sakura?" I could tell Sakura body was shivering from fear.

"How did he came in here if I locked the door?" wondered Sakura

"Who are you talking about?" I asked. Sakura slowly pointed behind me. The moment I turn around, I saw a tall man standing at the corner of the room. The dark appearance of him made me shiver. He's wearing all black. Even his glasses frame is black. He has dark black hair and gloomy black eyes. Everything about him seems to be black. I squinted my eyes to get a clearer view of what he was holding.

"Oh shit…." I blurted out, terrified. I looked over at Sakura, who slowly rolled up her eyes.

"No, not again." I mumbled as I watched Sakura fell on the cold floor, unconscious.


	4. Declarations Of My Secret Boyfriend

**My Secret Boyfriend**

**Edit: December 2011**

Chapter 4: Declarations of My Secret Boyfriend

~*~Sakura POV~*~

"Sakura..." I could hear a soft voice calling me. I slowly opened my eyes and found Tomoyo weeping beside me. I looked around and found myself in hospital room.

"Tomoyo" I called out as I sat up from the bed. As soon as Tomoyo looked up at me, Tomoyo quickly grasped her arms around me.

"Sakura! You're awake!" cried out Tomoyo.

"Are you okay? I was so worried when I heard you were in the hospital." said Tomoyo.

"What happen to me?" I asked.

Tomoyo sniffed and wiped away her tears. "Touya said you fainted. I don't know the details. Touya just left few minutes ago." explained Tomoyo. I fainted again? I looked around the small room, hoping to see Syaoran. But he was no where in sight.

"Are you ok Sakura? How are you feeling?" asked Tomoyo. Tomoyo eyes were red as if she cried all night.

"I'm sorry Sakura. It's my fault that you fainted. If only I didn't get angry at you…." Tomoyo started to say.

"No, it's not your fault Tomoyo!" I stated quickly.

"But…I was so mean to you….."

"Don't worry about it. I just…." Great, what am I suppose to say? I fainted because I saw something unnatural? Would Tomoyo believe me?

"I'm sorry Sakura. Will you forgive me?" I heard Tomoyo say.

I smiled as I gave Tomoyo a hug. "That suppose to be my line." I said as I smiled

"Let's never fight again!" declared Tomoyo. I nodded as I agree.

"According to Touya, you fainted in the hospital. And mom told me that you called. Did something happen? What were you doing in a hospital?" asked Tomoyo

"Well, it's a long story." I started to say. What should I tell her? The truth? Would she believe me? Then something struck me. How did I get out of the room? I mean, it was lock from the inside.

"Sakura, are you feeling ok?" questioned Tomoyo, who seemed to be worried.

"Don't worry Tomoyo! I'm feeling a little better now." I said

"That's great Sakura. Wait, I'll be right back." said Tomoyo as she walked out of my room. I sighed deeply. I don't want Tomoyo to get worried over me. I think it will be the best if I keep these strange events a secret. But where did Syaoran went?

"SAKURA!" Speak of the devil. Syaoran popped out of no where as he ran toward me. Then suddenly Syaoran fell back as if someone pulled him from behind. I looked oddly at Syaoran as I realized there was a silver chain around his neck.

"Release me!" said Syaoran as he choked. The chain around Syaoran neck was connected into smaller pieces of chain which was form as a long rope. I slowly trail my eyes along the long chain of rope until I realized someone was holding the end of it. I slowly glanced up and gasp as my eyes widen. The same mysterious guy I saw last night was standing right in front of me. He was holding a leash of chain that was connected to Syaoran neck.

"Sakura, help me!" shouted Syaoran. I blinked a couple of times. I couldn't move my body for a moment nor spoke out a word.

"So, you could **see** me." he said as he grinned. I hold my breath for a moment. What does he mean by that? He couldn't be another spirit, could he?

"Shut up already." he said as he pulled the chain, making Syaoran fall backward.

"You Bastard! Just wait until I get these chains off me!" shouted Syaoran, angrily.

"A-Are you a sp-spirit?" I said as I stuttered.

"Don't compare me with those weaklings." he said in an unpleasant tone.

"Weaklings?" retorted Syaoran as he glared at the dark hair guy. If he wasn't a spirit then…..

I gasped. "Then a g-g-ghost?" I couldn't help but to stuttered again. He looked over at me with his dark black eyes. I wasn't sure if I was seeing things, but there were dark aura surrounding him.

"Aren't you unlucky to see spiritual beings? You could be useful…. Maybe you could be my second pet." he said as he smirked evilly.

"Pet?" I retorted. Then I finally see the picture. Syaoran was tied onto a chain as the dark hair guy controlled him. Just like a dog and his master.

"You can call me Eriol and I'm not a ghost. I'm a Death God." said Eriol, proudly.

"Death God…..you mean you're a GRIM REAPER!" I shouted. I stood frozen as my mouth dropped wide opened. I slowly look up at Eriol, who suddenly was holding a long stick with a sharp knife at the end of it. I gulped, terrified.

"Sakura just admit that you're going to help me find my body." I heard Syaoran mumbled out.

"Look, she doesn't even pay any attention to you, Spirit. Just stay as my good little pet." said Eriol as he grinned.

"Too bad, because Sakura is my **girlfriend** so she will help me." stated Syaoran. I looked over to Syaoran, who was looking straight into my eyes.

"Girlfriend?" retorted Eriol as he stared at me too. I gulped nervously as I suddenly became a center of attention.

"Sakura!" Rica, Noako, Chiharu, and Tomoyo burst into the room.

"Sakura, are you okay?" asked Rica.

"Tomoyo called us. You don't know how worried we were!" said Chiharu.

"Sakura, how are you feeling?" ask Noako.

I finally made a small smile. "I'm so glad you guys are here!" I shouted as I felt a big relief.

"What happened? How did you faint in the hospital?" asked Chiharu.

I began to startle for a moment. I glance at the back of the room, where Syaoran and Eriol stood watching.

"How about we talk about your date?" said Rica as she changed the subject.

"Oh yeah! You had a date, didn't you?" said Chiharu as she got excited.

"Well….." I began to say.

"Sakura didn't go…" I heard Tomoyo said. I could tell her voice had a sorrow tone.

"I did!" I quickly stated.

"You did?" retorted Tomoyo, who seemed a little confused.

"I just met the wrong guy, that's all. I thought he was the guy you mention Tomoyo, really!" I explained, hoping Tomoyo don't have the wrong idea.

"I see…So what happened?" said Tomoyo, who suddenly became interested to my story.

"Well…." I slowly glanced at Syaoran, who was smirking at me.

"Is he good looking?" asked Rica.

"Um…I guess…" I blurted out as I glanced at Syaoran again, who had a bigger smirk on his face.

"What color of hair does he have?" asked Chiharu.

"Kind of like chestnut color…" I answered.

"What's the color of his eyes?" asked Tomoyo.

"Amber….."

"Wow Sakura, you finally met someone nice, didn't you?" ask Rica. Great, just great. How did it turn out like this?

"This is great Sakura! Maybe you could finally get a boyfriend now!" said Rica.

Tomoyo nodded as she agreed. "Maybe, it was faith that you met the wrong guy. Maybe meeting that guy was your destiny." said Tomoyo. Destiny, huh? I glanced at Syaoran again. He was giving me his playful smile.

"But I never really dated him….When I later found out that he wasn't the guy you mention Tomoyo, I ditched him." I said, hoping I could get out of the conversation.

"YOU DITCHED HIM!" All my friends shouted.

"You ditched a hot guy?" questioned Chiharu.

"Why Sakura? Why did you do it?" asked Rica.

"It's not a big deal." I told them.

"If he lied to you that he was the guy you're suppose to meet then it must mean that he was interested in you Sakura." pointed out Tomoyo.

'_Actually, he didn't mention it to me because he was a spirit that I could only see.'_ I thought, wishing to say it out loud.

"I say we track him down and ask him if he likes Sakura." said Chiharu.

"Great idea Chiharu!" said Tomoyo.

"Gee…No need go that far." I said, hoping to change their mind.

"Oh come on Sakura. What if this guy likes you? Then you could finally get a boyfriend!" claimed Tomoyo, who was longing for me to get a boyfriend for a very long time.

"Don't worry Sakura! We'll help you get a boyfriend!" said Chiharu.

"I don't really need a boyfriend" I said. My four friends ignored my last comment and chatted among themselves. I helplessly listened to their plans.

"He'll be at the café where he met Sakura. I'm sure of it!" said Tomoyo.

"Then we should go there and find him!" declare Rica.

"Take note, he has amber eyes and chestnut color hair." said Tomoyo.

"OK!" shouted Rica, Naoko, and Chiharu as they nodded. I watch Naoko scribing on a piece of paper.

"Naoko, what are you writing?" I asked curiously.

"I'm writing you into my story Sakura. I'm pretty sure your boyfriend will turn out to be a dangerous prince that fights a dragon!" said Naoko. Naoko was a big fan of fantasy. She'll read any fantasy book and even write a story of her own.

"I say Sakura boyfriend should be romantic and dreamy." said Rica with dreamy eyes.

"I hope he's funny. I like funny guys." mentioned Chiharu. I took a long deep breath. Oh great, why not choose a boyfriend for me?

"We must search for him! This could be Sakura last chance to get a boyfriend!" said Chiharu. Last chance? What do they mean by that? Chiharu, Rica, Naoko, and Tomoyo began to leave the room.

"WAIT!" I shouted. They all looked back at me.

"What is it Sakura?" asked Tomoyo. I know my friends. They will haunt non-existence Syaoran down until they find him. If they find a similar person that look like Syaoran, they will assume it would be him. Only if they knew that he was standing right beside them. I nibble below my lips as I became nervous.

I sighed deeply. "You see….He's…He's….He's ALREADY MY BOYFRIEND!" I shouted as I closed my eyes tightly shut. Oh man, someone please shoot me! There was a long silence in the room.

"You mean, you guys decided to start dating?" asked Naoko. Say no Sakura! Say NO!

I slowly nodded. "Y-yes…." I answered. Idiot! Idiot! IDIOT!

"NO WAY!" I heard them all shout as they gather around me.

"Then why didn't you told us sooner?" asked Rica.

"Because…. because of Touya! If he finds out then I'm toast." I explained.

"Don't worry, we'll keep it a secret!" shouted Chiharu.

"Is he a prince from a far away?" ask Naoko.

"Is he romantic?" asked Rica

"I bet he's funny, right?" asked Chiharu. Oh no. What should I say? I began to feel my sweats and my throat became dry.

"Alright, enough. We could talk about this later. Let's get out of here so Sakura could get some rest." said Tomoyo as she knew my nervous conditions.

"Aww...Ok. Let's continue after you get better." said Chiharu as she pouted.

"We better continue this later, ok?" said Rica.

"Okay…" I answered, helplessly.

"Could you at least tell me if he's a prince?" asked Naoko.

Chiharu sighed helplessly. "Come on Naoko, Sakura has to rest." said Chiharu as she took Naoko away. I watch Rica, Chiharu, and Naoko left the room.

"Tell me all about it when you get home, ok?" whispered Tomoyo.

"Ok." I said. I watch Tomoyo left the room. I was alone with Syaoran and Eriol again. I glanced up at Syaoran, who was grinning at me. Can he stop grinning at me like that?

"See Grim Reaper? She's my girlfriend?" said Syaoran proudly. Eriol clenched his fist as the chain suddenly disappeared.

"Call yourself lucky Spirit that you found a rare human that could help you." said Eriol in an unpleasant tone.

"It's Syaoran not Spirit" corrected Syaoran. Syaoran floated beside me.

"Why did he release you?" I asked, curiously.

"As long as you admit that you'll stay with me and help me search my body, a Death God cannot capture me" explained Syaoran.

"Oh I see." I said even though I still don't quite understand it.

"You can't take back what you said Sakura. I'm your official boyfriend." said Syaoran as he grinned at me.

"My Secret Boyfriend." I corrected.

"Right, Your Secret Boyfriend." said Syaoran, amusedly.

"Your friend seemed to be pretty excited for you getting a boyfriend." said Syaoran.

"I guess they were a little excited." I said as I agreed.

"Hey Sakura, am I your _**first**_ boyfriend?" Syaoran suddenly asked.

I began to laugh out falsely. "Oh course...not."

Syaoran looked suspiciously at me.

"Just for the record, I dated a couple of guys before! I even had a romantic kiss which tasted like….chicken." I lay down on the bed, facing away from Syaoran.

"Chicken?" I heard Syaoran said.

Great, me and my big stupid mouth.

~*~End of Sakura POV~*~

**Whew! Done! I'm sorry for the grammatical errors! Forgive me! So how was the chapter? Dull? Interested for more? Thanks For Reading & Reviewing this story!**


	5. Seeking My Human Boyfriend

**My Secret Boyfriend**

**Edit: December 2011**

Chapter 5: Seeking My Human Boyfriend

~*~Sakura POV~*~

How did this come to be?

"Sakura."

What was I thinking?

"Hello? Sakura?"

I must have damage my brain somehow.

"Sa-ku-ra? You there?"

How can I agree to have a spirit boyfriend? What was the point if my friends can't _see_ him? Too late to back out now, I have to focus on finding Syaoran's body.

"SAKURA!" yelled out Syaoran, who was sitting beside me.

"I can hear you loud and clear." I said as I continue to draw on a piece of paper.

"I was trying to tell you. My nose is pointy not flat." said Syaoran. I looked down at my own drawing.

"Look, I'm not an artist." I stated.

"Plus, I think I drew pretty well." I said, proudly. I erased the flat nose I drew and re-drew it into a circular nose.

"Now that's a master piece!" I said, satisfied.

"What am I? Your dinner? I look like a pig!" stated Syaoran.

"I never noticed it, but you do look like a pig." I teased. Heh-heh, do you think you're so hot now Syaoran?

"Ok, picture finished! I'm sure we could find your body now." I said, happily.

"You're kidding me, right? How would anyone think that's a human?" said Syaoran.

"Are you doubting my art Syaoran?" I asked him, feeling a little angry.

"Of course not honey, but can you re-draw my nose." said Syaoran, sweetly.

"Of course not. And don't call me honey." I warned him.

Syaoran pouted. "What's wrong with honey?" asked Syaoran. I ignored him as I held up my drawing in the air. I sighed out helplessly. There will be no way I'll find his body with this. There must be another way. But how? He doesn't even know his last name.

I slowly turned my eyes to the Grim Reaper that was standing at the dark part of the room.

"Hey Syaoran? Why did he follow us home? And why is he staring at us with those evil looks." I whispered to Syaoran.

"Don't mind him." said Syaoran.

"How can I not mind him? I feel like he's waiting for death so he can take the souls away." I said to Syaoran.

"You're thinking too much Sakura. Plus you and your family are perfectly healthy." said Syaoran.

"Yeah but I can't help feeling that the Grim Reaper is after something." I said. I slowly glanced at the Grim Reaper, who was standing patiently.

"I wonder." I said quietly as I stood away from the desk.

"Sakura, where you going?" I heard Syaroan asked. I slowly approach to the Grim Reaper. I bravely stood in front of the Grim Reaper. He was taller than I thought, maybe as tall as Syaoran.

"J-J-Just in case you're wondering, my fish died few months ago. Her grave is at my backyard." I said as I pointed out my window.

"Who said I'm looking for your dead fish?" he said, coldly.

"Then why did you follow me home?" I asked.

"Let's make a deal human." he said boldly.

"A deal?" I retorted.

"Hold on a second here." said Syaoran as he floated beside me.

"Leave Sakura alone. She has nothing to do with you." said Syaoran as he glared at the Grim Reaper.

"As long as you're under her control, she has everything to do with me." said the Grim Reaper.

"I'm not under her control. I'm her boyfriend." said Syaoran proudly. The Grim Reaper shifted his cold eyes toward me.

"Well human, since the spirit is under your control, I would like to make a deal with you." he said.

"It's Sakura." I said

"You see, I can make your spirit a human _**without**_ finding his body." he said, boldly. Did he just say what I thought he said?

"Wait a second, that's impossible!" I heard Syaoran say.

"Sakura, you're not going to believe him, are you? The only way I could return being a human is finding my body." said Syaroan

The Grim Reaper continued to speak. "I know somebody that can make the dead alive for a brief moment. I'm sure they can do the same with the spirit."

"One problem, I'm **NOT** dead." stated Syaoran.

The Grim Reaper glanced at Syaoran. "Baka, you're not getting the point."

"Who are you calling baka, BAKA!" said Syaoran as he glared at the Grim Reaper.

"It's Eriol." corrected Eriol.

"Then call me Syaoran and I'll call you Eriol." said Syaoran.

"Shut up Baka. What I meant was that they can make you remain in the human form for a brief moment." said Eriol, rudely.

"Who needs that if I could just find my body." said Syaoran.

"But you're missing the point spirit. You're human doesn't have time. She needs you as a human as soon as possible." said Eriol. Eriol was right. Who knows when I'll find Syaoran's body. And I promised my friends that I'll show my boyfriend to them.

"Well what do you say?" asked Eriol as he looked toward me.

"What's the deal about?" I heard Syaoran asked.

"Simple. You and this human will help me with my job." said Eriol

"Me?" I retorted. How can I help a Grim Reaper do his job?

"I know what you need me for, but why Sakura?" asked Syaoran.

"First, you're under her control." Eriol began to say.

"I'm not under her control." stated Syaoran.

"Second, she can see spiritual beings. What do you say human, would you like to make the deal with me?" said Eriol.

I suddenly felt lost. I don't know whether to say 'yes' or 'no.' It would be great if Syaoran turn into his human form for a brief moment, but would it be a wise choice to make a deal with a Death God?

"Fine, if Sakura agree with it then I'll agree with it too." said Syaoran.

"Um…. There's no evil thought behind this deal, right? I mean you're not going to take my soul away and sell it, right?" I asked, seriously. The room suddenly became silent. Eriol just stood there, staring at me oddly. And Syaoran seemed to be holding up his laughter.

"You're not serious, right?" said Syaoran as he chuckled. I glared at Syaoran.

"No I guess not." I said. Maybe I'm thinking too much.

"Don't worry human. This is a simple deal of exchange. You help me and I'll help you." said Eriol

"Well in that case, I guess it wouldn't be a bad deal." I said.

"So is your answer is yes?" asked Eriol as he try confirmed my answer.

"Yes, it's a deal." I said as I made up my mind.

"Prepare for the consequence once you break the deal." added Eriol. Great, he added that after I agreed.

"Now follow me." said Eriol as he walked through the door. I watch Syaoran walked through the door. I quickly open the door and walked out. I followed Eriol as Syaoran floated beside me.

"Isn't this exciting? I can finally be in a human form." I heard Syaoran said. I looked over at Syaoran. I never thought about it, but what happen if Syaoran turn into his human form? I bet he can eat, drink, and…..SHIT HE CAN TOUCH ME!

"I might be able to be in a human form for a while, but it wouldn't be the same as my original body." Syaoran began to say.

"What?" I questioned, not understanding what he's saying.

"Just don't forget that our priority is finding my body, okay?" said Syaoran as he smiled.

"Don't worry, I keep my words." I said. Great, how did my life became this way? First I made a deal with the spirit and now I made a deal with a Death God. Why can't I just have a normal life?

"We're here." I heard Eriol say. I looked up at the large flied of gravestones.

"We're at the graveyard." I said as I felt the chilly wind pass by me.

"Why aren't I'm surprise?" said Syaoran. I carefully looked around my surrounding. The ground was covered with dead grass and gravestone. Nothing here seemed to be alive.

"Gee, what took you so long?" I jumped surprised as I heard an unfamiliar voice. I quickly observed my surrounding once more, but didn't find anyone in sight. Then up ahead of me, I noticed a small mist of fog. I squinted my eyes to get a better view. Then a small black cat with wings appeared along with an orange bear-looking animal that also had wings.

"Oh and do you have to pick a spooky place like this to meet?" asked the orange bear.

"Are these two the one you were talking about?" asked the black cat.

"Yes, this is Human and this is the Baka Spirit." said Eriol as he introduced us. Gee, did he have to call me human?

"My name is Syaoran and this is Sakura." said Syaoran as he glared at Eriol.

"This is the two guardians that control the gate of the world of the Death God; Kerberus and Spinel Sun. They're both powerful and have magic." explained Eriol. I watched Kerberus use his wings to fly toward me.

"Nice to meet you Sakura, you can call me Kero." said Kero.

"Nice to meet you." I said as I smiled.

"You call this a guardian? He looks more like some plushy toy or stuffed animals." stated Syaoran as he grabbed the tail of the Kero.

"Hey! Let me go kid!" shouted Kero.

"Kid?" retorted Syaoran, unpleasantly.

"Yeah kid! Now let go before I toss you across the field." warned Kero.

"I like to see you try, plush toy." argued Syaoran.

"Let him go Syaoran. Don't forget he's the one that will make you human." I remind him. Syaoran frown as he let go of Kero. Kero brush the hair of his tail. Kero angrily fly back down next to the black cat.

"Well than, let's get this over with." said Kero. The black cat looked up at Eriol.

"It's breaking the law among the Death God for asking us to help for your own greed. But with the deal you made with us, we are willing to help you." said Spinel Sun.

"I can't believe you broke your law." said Syaoran. Eriol stayed silent as he glared at Syaoran. I never knew there was a world for Death God. They even have a law! I wonder what deal Eriol made.

"The deal is simple. We'll make this spirit human for a while in exchange you two have to retrieve us the Dark Flower." said Kero.

"Dark Flower?" retorted Eriol, who seemed to have no clue what the guardian was talking about.

"What do you mean '_you two_.'" asked Syaoran.

"Look kid. Eriol made a deal with us and your part of it. You both have to prepare for the consequences if the deal is broken." explained Kero.

"You knew this, didn't you?" Syaoran asked Eriol as he glared at him.

Eriol remain silent.

"Great…just great." mumbled Syaoran. Why am I not having a good feeling about this?

Spinel flew over to Eriol and attached a silver bracelet on his wrist. Kero flew over to Syaoran and attached a silver bracelet on his wrist.

"These bracelets will let you exchange powers which will allow you to transform." explained Spinel.

"Transform? Are you saying that I will transform also?" asked Eriol, unpleasantly.

"Yes. It depends on the spirit power. If the spirit is powerful enough, then you'll experience new powers you never experience before." Spinel continued to explain.

"Great…." mumbled Eriol.

"Hey, I'm not that weak as you suspect." said Syaoran.

"So how does this things work?" asked Eriol as he ignored Syaoran last comment.

"Hold hands." Kero answered simply.

"HOLD HANDS!" hollered out Syaoran, surprised.

"Just the hands with the bracelet." said Kero.

"Over my dead body." mumbled Eriol.

"Our jobs are done here, let's go Kero." said Spinel.

"Nice meet you Sakura. I'll see you later than." said Kero.

"Okay." I said.

"You're kidding me, right? How can you expect us to hold hands?" Syaoran asked Kero.

"Live with it Kid. And oh yeah, there's a time limit for the transformations." added Kero.

"But-." I watch Kero and Spinel disappeared into the mist of the fog. I watched Eriol and Syaoran glared at each other for a long moment. Oh gee, why can't they just hold hands for a second? I really want to see Syaoran in his human form. Would he look the same as he looks now?

Syaoran reach out his hand toward Eriol. "I'll make sure I'll wash my hand after this." said Syaoran.

"This is ridiculous." said Eriol.

"Hey, a deal is a deal!" I added. Eriol slowly took his hand toward Syaoran's hand. Once their hands touch, a thick fog appeared out of no where and covered them. I nervously waited for the fog to disappear. Then suddenly I heard voices from the fog.

"BAKA! How can you be this weak?"

"Don't call me baka, BAKA!"

As I listen to the clamorous argument between Eriol and Syaoran, I watch the fog slowly disappear.

"Hey! Why am I so short?"

"It proves how powerful I am, baka."

"It's Syaoran!"

I looked straight ahead, where I saw two unknown people. To the right, there was a young child about the age of seven. He had chestnut color hair and amber eyes just like Syaoran. To the left, there was a guy, who had dark black hair. He was wearing black glasses just like Eriol. But instead of wearing his grim reaper clothing, he was wearing normal human clothing.

"Oh My…." I said. I looked up where I saw the small child looked toward me. I blinked a couple of times as I stared at his amber eyes.

"Honey!" he shouted as he ran toward me and jumped on me. I sat frozen as I felt the child small arms wrapped around me. I looked down at the child amber eyes once more.

"Syaoran?"

~*~End Of Sakura POV~*~

**Wow…This turn out to be weird. o.o **

**Interested for more? **


	6. Delicious Appetite

**My Secret Boyfriend**

**I like to first thank those who reviewed! THANK YOU! Every reviews support me to write more! Well here is another chapter! Hopefully Enjoy!**

**Edit: December 2011**

Chapter 6: Delicious Appetite

Rica, Noako, Chiharu, and Tomoyo all blankly stared at the little amber eyes child. They were all in a café where Sakura and Syaoran once met, all silent except Syaoran who was drinking his lemon juice with joy. Sakura didn't dare to speak up first, but instead waited for her friends to speak.

"So…" Rica began to say.

"He's not your boyfriend you mentioned, is he?" wondered Chiharu.

"Chiharu, what are you saying? Of course…not." said Tomoyo as she observed the young child. The child had amber eyes and chestnut color hair. It was everything what Sakura described the other day to her friends.

"I missed the taste of lemon! Can I have seconds?" yelled out Syaoran with joy.

"Sakura, I think it's time for you to explain what's going on. Where's the guy you mentioned?" asked Tomoyo.

"Well you see…." Sakura took a moment to rethink her plans she made. Hopefully, her friends will believe her.

"This is Sho." Sakura introduced.

"Sho?" all her friends retorted, confused.

"The guy I mentioned to you is named Syaoran. This is his little brother." Sakura explained.

"Little brother?" questioned Tomoyo.

"Syaoran had to go to….Australia for an urgent matter. I'm not quite sure about it, but he won't be back for a quite a while." said Sakura.

"Oh…that's how it is." said Noako as she began to scribble down on a notebook.

"Noako, this isn't the time for you to write your story. Ok Sakura, so let's get this straight. You met him a couple of days ago, but he left you without a good reason. " said Rica.

"I guess…" said Sakura.

"What a guy. I bet he doesn't really care about you if he just left like that." said Chiharu

"That's not true! I do care about Sakura!" yelled out Syaoran as he stood on his chair to make him taller. Everyone turned their heads toward to 'Sho', surprised. Syaoran blinked a couple of times as he realized he got their attention. Syaoran slowly settle himself down as he sat back into the chair.

"I mean, my bother cared about her A LOT. He's not that kind of man that deserts his woman without a good reason." said Syaoran.

"Hey Sakura, why did you bring him along?" asked Tomoyo.

"He want to come along." said Sakura.

"Since when did you get along with his little brother?" wondered Chiharu.

"I'm her protector!" declared Syaoran before Sakura had a chance to speak.

"Protector?" questioned Tomoyo as she quirk her eyebrow. Sakura quickly covered Syaoran mouth with her hand.

"He sees me as a big sister." explained Sakura.

"Oh.." They all said as he nodded their heads. Syaoran mumbled loudly behind Sakura hand.

"Why won't you quiet down Sho before I change my mind for buying you ice cream." said Sakura as she bit her lower lips, trying to restrain her anger. Syaoran quiet down as he leaned back at his chair and crossed his arms, angrily.

"Well I don't like the idea he just left you. What if he's a big time player?" said Tomoyo.

"Hey! How would you know if he's a player?" yelled out Syaoran.

"Look Sho, if Sakura is in desperate situations where your brother would be?" Tomoyo asked Syaoran.

"That's why I'm here!" said Syaoran.

"What Sakura needs is a man, not a little brother." claimed Tomoyo. Syaoran pouted with anger.

"Sakura, I agree with Tomoyo. What happen to your dream that you wanted a perfect boyfriend?" asked Rica.

Syaoran looked up at Sakura. "You had a dream like that?" he asked as he smiled playfully.

"Maybe Syaoran isn't the guy you're looking for." said Chiharu. Sakura remained silent. She had nothing to say since everything was a lie in the first place. But she couldn't let them win, because she knew they'll start looking for another guy for her. Sakura took a deep breath before she began speaking.

"Look, I like Syaoran. And I believe he had a good reason to leave, so I'm going to wait for him." stated Sakura.

"Sakura…" said Syaoran with round watery eyes as he felt impress with her speech.

"Well if you like him that much, I say we should wait for him and see him in person. You can't judge a person if you hadn't met him" said Tomoyo.

"I guess Tomoyo is right. You better introduce him to us when he gets back Sakura." said Rica.

"Ok I will." said Sakura as she smiled at her friends.

"A Mystery Boyfriend.." mumbled Noako as she scribbled on her notebook as if she got a great inspiration for her story.

Later, Sakura and Syaoran walked along the sidewalk. Sakura sighed in relief that the matter of her secret boyfriend was out of the way for awhile. Syaoran walked in an unpleasant mood as he didn't like the feeling of being shorter than Sakura. But his mood quickly changed as he licked his chocolate favor ice cream.

"I'm glad they believed me" said Sakura.

"I'm surprised they did." said Syaoran.

"It took me hours to think of that story, you know. Plus if I knew you'll turned into a child, I wouldn't make that deal with Eriol." said Sakura with regret.

"Like I knew this will happen. I knew we shouldn't trust that Death God." said Syaoran, unpleasantly. Syaoran lick his ice cream again and smiled as he loved delicious taste from it.

"Where is he anyway? He disappeared as soon as he saw the Sun." said Sakura.

"I wouldn't be surprise. I bet he never encounter the sun before. Now that he's a human…" Syaoran stopped talking when he saw Eriol standing underneath the shadow of the tree. Sakura and Syaoran walked toward him.

Syaoran began laughing. "Nice. You found the darkness." mocked Syaoran.

"Shut up Spirit. If only you weren't so damn weak." said Eriol as he glared at Syaoran.

"Hey, if you were weaker would I turn into my own self?" wondered Syaoran.

Eriol made an evil grin on his face. "Yes, but that'll never happen. I'm never weak. Plus there won't be another moment when I'll hold your hand again so use this time as a human wisely Spirit." said Eriol.

"That goes for me too." said Syaoran as he stick out his tong.

"How long have you been standing here?" asked Sakura

"Don't forget our deal Human." said Eriol as he ignored Sakura question. Sakura suddenly got the cold chills coming from Eriol.

"Don't worry. I won't forget it." said Sakura. Sakura, Syaoran, and Eriol stood under the tree, waiting for the sun to go down.

"How long will the transformations last?" questioned Sakura.

"No clue." said Syaoran as he took the last bit of his ice cream.

"Yummy. Ice cream are the best!" stated Syaoran.

"You're starting sound like a real kid." said Sakura.

"Hey, I didn't eat for three years. I forgot how food tasted like and…" Syaoran looked up at Sakura.

"And?" said Sakura as she watch the sun set which was half way down.

'_Damn… How long has it been since I touch someone?'_ thought Syaoran. Syaoran gulped as he stared at Sakura's hand.

'_Sakura won't mind me holding her hand, would she? Of course not! I'm her boyfriend.'_ Syaoran thought again. Syaoran slowly reach out for Sakura's hand.

_GROWL! _Syaoran froze as he heard a clamorous noise from Eriol's stomach. Both Sakura and Syaoran turned their heads toward at Eriol.

"What are you two looking at?" questioned Eriol as he avoided eye contact with them. Syaoran burst out laughing.

"I can't believe it! You're hungry!" said Syaoran as he pointed at Eriol's stomach.

_GROWL!_ There it goes again, growling like a hungry beast. Sakura couldn't help but to giggle. Eriol glared deadly at Syaoran and Sakura.

"Do you want to eat something?" asked Sakura.

"I don't eat." declared Eriol. _GROWL!_

"Ha-ha-ha, say that to your stomach." said Syaoran, laughing. Eriol glared angrily at Syaoran.

"Face it Grim, you're a human now. And human gets hungry." stated Syaoran. Eriol slowly touch his rumbling stomach. He never had this feeling before. He actually felt weak like his energy was draining. He didn't like this feeling at all.

"I don't have much money with me, but there are plenty of foods at my house." said Sakura.

"Yeah! Let's go! I want to eat much as I can before I change back." said Syaoran.

"Well?" Sakura waited for Eriol to answer. But instead Eriol started walking and it seemed like he was heading for her house. Sakura smiled as she followed him behind.

"Wouldn't your family be home?" asked Syaoran as he walked beside Sakura.

"Not at this hour. Dad and Touya usually come home late because of work." explained Sakura.

"Awesome! Then we can party!" said Syaoran, excited.

"You're over exaggerating. We're just going to have a nice dinner." stated Sakura.

"So what's our menu?" wondered Syaoran.

"You'll see. It'll be the best food you'll ever taste." said Sakura, proudly.

Later, at Sakura house. Sakura brought two bowls of ramen from the kitchen. Sakura placed the bowls in front of Syaoran and Eriol.

"Ramen is your best food?" asked Syaoran.

"Hey, it's the only food I master at. Plus it taste better than it looks." said Sakura.

"Alright, lets see how good my girlfriend cooks." said Syaoran as he smiled at Sakura.

"Just eat it will you." said Sakura as she slightly blushed. Syaoran quickly grabbed his chopsticks and began to eat his ramen like a hungry pig.

"This is delicious!" said Syaoran as he sucked up the noodles into his mouth.

"Glad you like it" said Sakura as she smiled. Sakura glanced at Eriol, who was just staring at his bowl.

"Well, aren't you going to eat?" Sakura asked Eriol. Eriol could hear his stomach growling in hunger. Sakura watch Eriol slowly pick up his chopsticks. Sakura watch Eriol fiddling with the chopsticks. Eriol then tried to lift noodles from his chopsticks, but he failed.

'_He can't use chopsticks.'_ thought Sakura, amused. Eriol tried again, but he failed again. _SNAP!_ Eriol broke the chopstick in half. Sakura gulped as she observed Eriol angrily eyes.

"I got more chopsticks." said Sakura as she gave Eriol another chopstick. Eriol tried again with the new chopsticks. _SNAP!_ Eriol clenched his fist in anger.

'_He's going to blow.'_ thought Sakura, worried that Eriol will lose his temper.

"This is your first time using chopsticks, isn't it? You actually remind me of myself when I first used chopstick as a kid." said Syaoran.

Eriol glared at Syaoran. "Are you saying I'm like a kid?" said Eriol, angrily.

"Isn't the answer obvious?" said Syaoran as he glared back at Eriol. Eriol lift his fist in the air, preparing himself to beat Syaoran. Sakura quickly grabbed another pair of chopsticks and held it in front of Eriol.

"Here, I'll teach you." said Sakura. Eriol slowly moved his angry eyes toward Sakura.

"It-its not so hard." stuttered Sakura. Sakura could feel herself trembling inside. Eriol slowly settle himself back into his seat.

"You hold it like this…" said Sakura as she showed him how to hold a chopstick.

"You use these two fingers to help you move it" explained Sakura. Sakura looked up at Eriol, who was focusing on the chopsticks.

"It's actually really simple. Now try it." said Sakura as she handed Eriol the chopstick. Sakura gulped as Eriol took the chopsticks away from her.

'_What will happen if he fails?' _thought Sakura, worried. Eriol was actually a fast learner. Eriol moved the chopsticks as Sakura directed.

"Not bad." said Sakura as she watched Eriol use the chopsticks to hold some noodles. Before Eriol eat the ramen, he glanced at Sakura who had a big smile on her face. Eriol quickly looked away.

"I'll repay you Human." said Eriol, quietly.

"Huh? What did you say?" asked Sakura. Eriol looked up at Sakura emerald eyes.

"It's a disgrace receiving help from a human. Say what you want and let this matter be forgotten." said Eriol.

'_I have no clue what's he talking about. Maybe he's thankful and wanted to repay me. If that's so, he could have said it in an easier way.'_ thought Sakura.

"Well I would like if you stop calling me Human. And call me Sakura instead." said Sakura.

"Alright Hu…. Sakura…" Eriol looked away from Sakura as he called out her name. Sakura couldn't help but to smile when Eriol called her name. Maybe he wasn't as bad as Sakura thought he was.

"Hey that's not fair! Call me by my name too." said Syaoran.

"Shut up Spirit." said Eriol.

"It's Syaoran Grim!" declared Syaoran.

"If you call me by that name again, I'll make sure you'll sleep in Hell." said Eriol as he glared at Syaoran. Syaoran decided to ignore Eriol since it was helpless arguing with him.

"Hey Sakura, can I seconds?" asked Syaoran as he held up his bowl.

"Sure." said Sakura as she grabbed his bowl. When Sakura went back into the kitchen, Eriol looked down at his ramen.

"Hey, if you don't want that, I'll eat it-" Before Syaoran said another word, Eriol used the chopsticks to stuff the noodles into his mouth. Syaoran pouted as he watched Eriol eat his bowl of ramen quickly. Eriol placed his chopstick down as he finally finished his ramen.

"Dang, you must have been really hungry. I think you ate in two minutes." said Syaoran, amazed.

Eriol wasn't listening to what Syaoran was saying. All he cared about was the taste of the ramen he ate. Eriol began to understand the meaning of the word 'delicious.'

"Wow, you're finished already?" said Sakura, surprised. Eriol wasn't listening to what Sakura was saying. All he cared about was the bowl of ramen in her hand. Eriol glanced at Syaoran, who was reaching for the ramen. Before Syaoran took the ramen from Sakura hand, Eriol quickly snatched the ramen from Sakura.

"HEY!" shouted Syaoran as he watched Eriol eating his ramen.

"That's mine!" hollered Syaoran. But it was too late. Eriol had already finished the ramen. This time it was less than a minute.


	7. Curiosity Almost Killed The Cat

**My Secret Boyfriend**

**I like to first thank those who reviewed! THANK YOU! Every reviews support me to write more! Well here is another chapter! Hopefully Enjoy!**

**Edit: December 2011**

Chapter 7: Curiosity Almost Killed the Cat

~*~Sakura POV~*~

It was a bright sunny day, a perfect day to go on a date with your boyfriend. And what am I doing? Well, I'm sitting on my bed, reading a book called, _How to find a Perfect Boyfriend_. I can't believe Tomoyo got this for my birthday present. Then again, I can't believe I'm reading it.

I sighed as I glanced at the clock. It almost been a week since Syaoran began to help Eriol with his job. Every night Syaoran will be gone until next morning. Of course I'm not complaining, but I can't help being curious. What are they doing every night? And how Syaoran's helping Eriol?

"Hunny!" I shivered as I heard Syaoran voice screeching above me.

"Miss me?" he asked as he floated in front of me.

"You wish." I said as I covered my face with the book.

"You're still reading that book?" asked Syaoran. I quickly sat up on my bed and shoved the book under my pillow.

"It's none of your business." I said.

"Didn't you already found one?" I heard him say. I glanced at Syaoran and realized how close he was. Ever since Syaoran returned back into a spirit, I couldn't stop noticing his mature looks.

"Found what?" I questioned as I avoided eye contact with him.

"Your Perfect Boyfriend." he said as he grinned.

"Oh please." I said as I rolled my eyes. Syaoran yawned out loud.

"What a night." he said as I lay beside me.

"Hey Syaoran?" I said softly.

"Yeah?"

"I know Eriol needs you for his job, but I was the one who made the deal." I said.

"Yeah, I know." said Syaoran, coolly.

"Don't I have the right to be involved?" I asked.

"Trust me Sakura, you don't want to get in involve. It's for you own good." said Syaoran.

I pouted. "Ok then, can you at least tell me what kind of job is it?" Syaoran sat up and looked at me in the eyes.

"You know, curiosity almost killed the cat." said Syaoran.

"What?" I said.

"I'm saying that you shouldn't get so curious about it. It's nothing special, you know." said Syaoran.

'_Then why are you hiding it from me.'_ I thought angrily.

"Let's change the subject. You go to school around this block, right?" ask Syaoran.

"Yeah." I answered.

"Don't you have math homework to work on?" said Syaoran.

"How do you know that?" I questioned.

"Because I was there…" Syaoran suddenly stop talking and looked over to me.

"Something is fishy here." I said as I looked at Syaoran suspiciously.

Syaoran smirked, playfully. "You know, you have this cute expression of curiosity."

"You're changing the subject again." I said. Syaoran smiled as he lay back into the bed.

Clue number one; my school is involve. That should be enough to get started. Just watch Syaoran, I'll solve this mystery.

**-o-**

I sighed deeply as I stared at the large gate in front of me. Who would have thought I would ever go to school in the middle of the night. But this was the only way I could solve the mystery. I opened my bag and took out a small shovel. I looked to my right then to my left, making sure no one was around. I bend down on the ground and began digging.

"I can't believe I'm doing this." I mumbled as I wipe sweat off my forehead. Once the hole was big enough, I began to crawl through. I wipe my sweats again with my sleeves. Then I realized a dark shadow in front of me. I looked beyond and noticed dark black shoes.

"Hey." I froze as I heard an unfamiliar voice above me. Ok, take a deep breath. Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. Exhale.

"You know, the gate isn't lock." I slowly looked up and found a tall guy standing in front of me.

"Oh really?" I said as I laughed falsely. How embarrassing. I quickly pull my body through the hole. I stood up as I brush off dirt off my clothing. Then I heard him laugh. I glared up at him. He had dark red hair with green eyes. He was also wearing the school uniform which means he goes to my school. Odd, I never saw him in school before.

"I'm sorry, you just look ridiculous." he said as he laughed out some more. I took out a flashlight from my bag and turned it on.

"By the way, what are you doing here? You know its past midnight, right?" he said.

"I have some business. What are you doing here?" I said as I walked toward the school, which looked creepy in the dark.

"I work part time as a security guard." he said as I walked beside me.

I looked over to him. "You can do that?" I asked.

"Yep." he answered.

"Odd, I never knew students can take a part time job here. Then again, I never play attention to school anyway." I said.

"The school is lock right now, but you can go through the broken window."

"You seemed to know more about this school than I am. Maybe I should pay attention to school more." I said.

"No need to. I can always update you on what's going on here." he said, kindly. I couldn't help, but to smile.

"Thanks I guess."

As he had advice, there was a broken window. The school was dark and gloomy. If I hadn't bumped into him, I probably would have chicken out to sneak in here. I held the flashlight as I walked down the long hallway.

"Do you see that?" I said as I held my flashlight up.

"What?" he said.

"That over there. It seems like someone is running toward us." I said, suddenly feeling creepy.

"I don't see anything Sakura." I froze when I heard him call out my name. Have I ever told him my name?

"GRIM!" I looked up as I heard Syaoran voice. Syaoran was running rapidly toward me. I felt a small chill as Syaoran ran pass me. Syaoran halt quickly and looked over at me.

"Sakura?" called out Syaoran.

"SAKURA! You don't know how happy I am to see you. That bastard Grim left me alone in the dark. Hey, what are you doing here anyway?" said Syaoran. Before I get to answer, the guys next to me said something.

"Are you sure you saw something?"

Syaoran looked over at the guy beside me. "Hey, who's he?" asked Syaoran.

"Heh-heh, I guess it was my imaginations." I said as I laughed out lamely. I glanced at Syaoran, who was staring at us suspiciously.

"By the way, I haven't introduced myself. My name is Taki." he said with a smile.

"Taki?" both Syaoran and I called out. Why does that name sound so familiar?

"I'm the guy you dumped at the café." explained Taki.

"No way…" I said as I finally remembered where I heard his name.

"Oh great." I heard Syaoran mumbled.

"But it's alright, because I got through with it. Even though, I lost my appetite for a week. And thought about drowning myself once." said Taki. My eyes widen, terrified. He tried to commit suicide because of me?

"I'm just kidding." he said with a smile.

'_That was a joke?'_ I thought as I twitch my brows.

"You know, I waited at the café for hours." said Taki. I looked up at his dark green eyes. If I hadn't met Syaoran, I would have met him. Then he could have been my boyfriend…. I shook my head abruptly. What am I thinking?

"So what's his point." mumbled out Syaoran, annoyed.

"My point is…" Taki began to say. Taki glanced at Syaoran then at me.

"I thought it was faith meeting you here tonight. So I was thinking… How about we start all over?" said Taki.

"H-Hey Sakura? Did you saw that?" said Syaoran, surprised. Yes, I saw it. But I wasn't sure if he was actually looking at Syaoran. I mean, there was no way he could have actually _see_ Syaoran.

"Sakura? You don't hate me, do you?" said Taki.

"N-No!" I answered quickly.

Taki smiled. "Great, then I do have hope." said Taki.

Syaoran rolled his eyes. "Please… She already has a boyfriend." mumbled out Syaoran. Taki shift his eyes toward Syaoran as if he heard him. But that was impossible.

"Well, my shift is done. If you're interested on starting all over, come back here tomorrow." he said as he smiled at me.

"If I were you, I'll get out of here. My boss will be coming here soon." he said.

"Ok, thanks." I said.

"See you Sakura." he said as he waved goodbye. I watch him disappear along the hall.

"Gee, that guy gives me the creep. For a second, I thought he could see me." said Syaoran.

I have to admit, he was very close to my ideal boyfriend. Tall, good looking, and…real. Damn, he was real! Unlike Syaoran here… I looked over at Syaoran, who was staring at me with weird looks.

"What?" I said as I began walking down the hall.

"Why didn't you tell him that you already have a boyfriend?" asked Syaoran.

"I didn't tell him?" I said as I avoided eye contact with him.

"No, you didn't." said Syaoran.

"You're not thinking about starting all over with him are you?" asked Syaoran.

"That wouldn't be a bad idea." I blurted out.

"You know, that's call cheating." said Syaoran. I looked over at Syaoran, who looked kind of pissed.

"I have to admit, he looked like my ideal boyfriend." I said.

"Your ideal boyfriend? You mean he looks like a perfect boyfriend?" asked Syaoran.

"Doesn't he?" I said with a smile.

"Chapter One. Your Perfect Boyfriend must be a great kisser." said Syaoran. I stopped walking and glanced at Syaoran.

"You read my book?" I asked.

"I'll bet you my kiss would be the greatest kiss you ever had." claimed Syaoran.

"Oh? How can you prove that?" I said. Syaoran floated in front of me.

"Close your eyes." he demand.

"What?"

"I'll prove it to you. So close your eyes." he demanded again. I hesitated for a moment, but I closed my eyes as he advice. I waited for a minute, but Syaoran didn't say another word. I slowly opened my eyes and realized Syaoran was right there in front of me. His eyes were shut and his ghostly lips were against mine.

"S-Syaoran!" I shouted as I stepped back.

Syaoran opened his eyes. "So, how was it?" wondered Syaoran. I blinked a couple of times, repeating his questioned in my head. How was it? How was what? Then I heard Syaoran chuckle.

"I can't believe you Sakura." said Syaoran as he laughed.

"Of course I can't prove it to you until I get my body. So how did it felt being kiss by a spirit?" asked Syaoran. So, does that mean he was joking with me? I clenched my fist, angrily. Damn it, I can't believed I got fouled.

"Tell me Sakura, did you kiss someone before?" asked Syaoran as he grinned.

"It's none of your business." I said, angrily.

"Oh yeah, you answered that questioned before at the hospital. You said the kiss tasted like chicken, correct?" said Syaoran as he smirked playfully. I didn't say anything, but glared him.

"What are you two doing here?" said Eriol, who suddenly appeared beside me. He was wearing his dark grim custom and also held his sharp staff.

"Spirit, didn't I warn you about slacking off during work." said Eriol.

"Hey! You're the one who abandon me." said Syaoran.

"Who's the baka wondering off?" said Eriol as he glared at Syaoran.

"Stop calling me Baka, Grim!" yelled out Syaoran.

"What else do I call a baka?" said Eriol. I watch Eriol and Syaoran glared deadly at each other. And that was the end of my search. I still haven't found out what job Eriol was doing. And I have no idea how Syaoran was helping him. Maybe I should just give up.

"Hey you there!" I startled as a light beam at me.

"What are you doing here?" I looked up at the security guard, who turned out to be an old man. Oh great, I should have left when Taki warn me.

"How did you get in here? Do you know what time is it?" he asked.

"Um…I was with Taki. I was keeping him company." I said, hoping he'll not report me.

"Taki?" he questioned.

"Yeah, the part time security guard" I said.

"What are you talking about? I'm the only security guard here." he said. What….

"Hurry up and get out of here before I report you." warnned the old man as he walked away.

"Wait! Are you sure Taki doesn't work here? He was here with me today." I said.

"Go home!" he shouted as he shook his head. I collapsed on the floor, shocked.

"You saw him too, right Syaoran?" I asked.

"Yeah." answered Syaoran. Taki was with me. He was real. Wait a minute, was it possible that Taki wasn't…. real? I shook by head, denying my thoughts. Then I looked up at Syaoran and Eriol, who stared at each other like they knew what was going on.

Clue number two; Taki suspicious identity. They're hiding something from me. And I'm going to find out what.

~*~End of Sakura POV~*~

~*~Normal POV~*~

Taki smirked as he observed Sakura from the corner of the hallway. He then turned around and disappeared in the dark.

**I wasn't planning for it to turn out as a mystery chapter. How was it? Lame? Weird? Dull? Thanks For Reading & Reviewing!**


	8. Case Closed

**My Secret Boyfriend**

**Edit: December 2011**

Chapter 8: Case Closed

Touya exhaustedly opened the door to Sakura's room and walked straight toward Sakura's bed. Touya just came back from a long day of work and was ready to take a nap before he goes to school. Touya collapsed on top of the bed and closed his eyes shut. A tall dark figure stood above Touya.

"He has fifty years, seven months, five hours, and ten seconds to live." said Eriol as he looked down at him.

"I can't believe you just estimate his death." said Syaoran, who was leaning against the wall.

"It's never accurate. Death occurs at unexpected time." said Eriol.

"So what are we going to do with Sakura?" asked Syaoran.

"What about her?" said Eriol.

"We can't let Sakura met that guy again." said Syaoran.

"Why not? It'll make my job easier." said Eriol.

"I thought you agree for not involving her with your job." said Syaoran.

"Agree with you? Who do you think I am?" said Eriol, unpleasantly.

"I just said that we can leave her alone temporary." said Eriol.

Syaoran rolled his eyes. "Well I'm not letting her meet him again."

"She's coming." said Eriol as he glanced at the door. The door suddenly opened as Sakura entered the room. She was wearing her school uniform.

"Good morning honey!" greeted Syaoran as he quickly floated to Sakura side. Sakura froze as she saw Touya lying on her bed.

"Touya?" called out Sakura. Hearing Sakura voice, Touya slowly sat up from her bed.

"It is morning already?" said Touya.

"Did you just come from work?" asked Sakura.

"Yep." said Touya as he yawned out loud.

"What are you doing in my room?" asked Touya.

"This is my room." stated Sakura. Touya took a minute to glance around the room. Touya sighed as he brushed his hair back.

"Sorry, I guess I'm really tired today." said Touya as he stood up from the bed.

"Its alright." said Sakura. Before Touya left the room, he took a last glace of the room.

"Hey Sakura, did you hear…" Touya thought for a moment before he finished his sentence.

"Never mind." said Touya as he left the room.

"Touya must be really tired lately." commented Sakura.

"He must be over working himself." said Sakura, worried.

"Hey Sakura! What are you doing tonight?" said Syaoran as he floated around Sakura.

"Could you stop floating around? It's giving me a headache." said Sakura.

"How about we go on a date?" said Syaoran.

"A date?" retorted Sakura

"What's the point of having a boyfriend if you don't go on a date, right Grim?" Syaoran glanced at Eriol, who was glaring at him maliciously.

"How about the job?" asked Sakura.

"Don't worry about it, Grim can take care of that by himself." said Syaoran. _BAM!_ Eriol smack Syaoran with his scythe.

"Ow!" yelled out Syaoran as he rubbed his head.

"This is a warning. Call me Grim again and I'll take your life." warned Eriol. Syaoran opened his mouth as he was going to say something, but he didn't take the risk. Sakura glance at Syaoran and Eriol, suspiciously.

"I'm going to school. Bye." said Sakura

"I'll wait for you at the penguin park." said Syaoran as he watched Sakura walk out of the room.

"It's pointless. You can't hide it from her." said Eriol.

"I know that." said Syaoran.

"She won't come." said Eriol.

"She'll come, I know she will. I mean, who will miss this chance to have a date with me?" said Syaoran, confidently. Syaoran glance at Eriol, who was giving him a pathetic look.

It was finally lunch break at Sakura's school. Tomoyo, who was sitting across from Sakura, watch Sakura poke her sandwich with a fork, dully.

"Is something bothering you Sakura?" asked Tomoyo.

"Do you know anything about Death God?" asked Sakura.

"Death God? You mean Grim Reapers?" said Tomoyo.

Sakura nodded. "What's their job?"

"Well, don't they go to a person who's close to death and decide whether they go to heaven or…you know." said Tomoyo.

"Yeah, I had the same thought, but why would he need someone's help?" questioned Sakura.

"Someone's help?" retorted Tomoyo, confused. Tomoyo observed Sakura's serious expression. Tomoyo had never seen Sakura so curious about a subject before.

"My grandfather always told me that no one can do their jobs alone. So maybe he can't do his job alone." said Tomoyo. Sakura's eyes suddenly lit up.

"That's it! That must be it!" yelled out Sakura as she stood up from her seat.

"Sakura?" called out Tomoyo. Sakura looked at Tomoyo, happily.

"Thank you Tomoyo! You're right, no one can do things alone." said Sakura.

"Finally, I'm putting the puzzle together." mumbled Sakura excitedly.

Later at night, Eriol walk along the dark hallway of Sakura's high school. Eriol waited for hours for Taki appearance, but unfortunately he hasn't appeared yet.

"I knew this wasn't a good idea. He'll never appear recklessly." said Eriol. Then Eriol noticed a figure standing at the end of the hallway. Eriol slowly walked along the silent hallway. The closer Eriol walked, the figure became clearer.

"What are you doing here?" said Eriol. Surprise by his voice, Sakura jumped back and turned quickly as she held up her flashlight.

"Oh, it's you Eriol." said Sakura in relief.

"Aren't you suppose to be with Syaoran?" asked Eriol.

"I knew he was planning to distract me from coming here. Beside, how am I supposed to date him if only I could see him?" questioned Sakura.

Eriol smiled amused. "Not bad for a human."

Sakura smiled back. "Are you saying I'm clever?"

Eriol smile faded away. "I'm glad you're here. You'll be useful."

"Useful?" retorted Sakura.

"Did he come yet?" asked Eriol.

"You mean Taki?" asked Sakura.

"Yes him." said Eriol.

"I knew it. I knew he was involved with your job. So is he going to… die soon?" wondered Sakura.

"No." answered Eriol.

"Strange, I thought you were after people who are going to die soon. Isn't that a Death God job?" asked Sakura.

"That's only for the lower class. I, who's in the high class, works differently." said Eriol.

"Work differently by asking help from others?" said Sakura. Eriol look down at Sakura childish smile.

"It's okay, there's nothing to be so secretive about it. No one can work alone." declared Sakura.

"What the hell are you talking about?" asked Eriol.

"You ask us to help you, because you can't work alone, right?" Sakura suddenly felt cold chills as she look up at Eriol cold stare.

"Alone? Help? Don't make me laugh." said Eriol. Ignoring Eriol unpleasant response, Sakura smack Eriol on the shoulder, friendly.

"Don't be shy! It's alright to ask for help." said Sakura. Eriol look down at Sakura friendly smile. Eriol leaned closer to Sakura as he glared angrily at her.

"Listen carefully, because I'll only say this once. I never ask for help. That's why I made a deal with you. If it wasn't for you, I'll be using Spirit for my own greed. Unfortunately, there's a law that I can't control a spirit that's getting help to retrieve their body. But no worries, because I got a better deal from you. Now I can use a human, who can see spiritual beings, and spirit as my bait. You and Spirit are just making my job easier." explained Eriol, coldly.

"Bait?" said Sakura, confused. Eriol continued to stare down at Sakura, coldly.

"Yes, bait." said Eriol coldly.

"Sakura?" Sakura startled as she heard Taki voice behind her. Sakura looked up and noticed Eriol disappeared. Sakura slowly turned around and face Taki.

"Hi…" greeted Sakura, nervously.

"You came back." said Taki with a smile.

Sakura began to laugh falsely. "Hehehe, yeah I did."

'_Bait…Bait…'_ Sakura thought repeatedly. Sakura knew Eriol just told her something important, but she couldn't figure out what exactly he was saying. Sakura stood in silent, forgetting that Taki was standing in front of her.

"Sakura? Are you alright?" asked Taki. Sakura lost her thoughts as she heard Taki calm voice. Sakura looked up and stared blankly at Taki.

"Yes?" said Sakura.

"I was asking if you were alright." said Taki. Sakura eyes widen when Eriol suddenly appeared behind Taki. Eriol stared at Sakura as he placed a finger on his lips, indicating that she should remain silent.

"Sakura?" called out Taki, clueless that Eriol was behind him. Sakura didn't like the cold and dark feeling she was getting from Eriol. Sakura watched Eriol held up his scythe up high.

"What's wrong Sakura? Are you feeling alright?" Taki asked again, worried.

"No…" said Sakura softly. Sakura shook her head, indicating to Eriol that he shouldn't do it.

"No?" retorted Taki.

As Eriol pull down his scythe, Sakura closed her eyes and shouted, "Behind you!" Taki took a quick glance behind him and dodge Eriol's attack. Taki stepped away from Sakura and disappeared in the dark. Eriol glared down at Sakura, who had her eyes shut.

"IDIOT! What were you thinking?" shouted Eriol, angrily. Sakura slowly opened her eyes and saw Eriol glaring at her angrily. Sakura glanced around, looking for Taki.

"Taki?" called out Sakura.

"Are you blind? He's GONE! VANISHED! Didn't I tell you to stay silent? Why did you warn him?" yelled out Eriol, furiously.

"You were going to do something to him with that _thing_ you're holding." stated Sakura.

"Of course I am! Did you thought I was going say, _boo_?" said Eriol,

"Why are you after Taki if he's not going to die?" asked Sakura. Eriol glared at Sakura, dim-witted.

"Idiot, I'm after him because he's already dead." said Eriol.

Sakura body suddenly froze. "What?"

"He's been dead for hundreds of years." stated Eriol.

"Hundreds of years?" retorted Sakura, stunned.

"He's one of those rare ghosts, who are clever enough to avoid Reapers like me. When I finally thought I got him, you ruined it." said Eriol as he glared at Sakura. Eriol leaned forward to Sakura. Sakura gulped, nervously.

"You. Will. Pay." said Eriol, coldly.

Sakura gulped, nervously. "Um…If there's anything I can do…" Sakura slowly stepped back as Eriol walked toward her as he held up the scythe. Sakura reached her limit when she hit her back against the wall.

_'I'm done for!'_ thought Sakura, as she closed her eyes shut, nervously. Eriol held down his scythe and took a deep breath.

"Hey." called out Eriol. Eriol strangely observed Sakura, who seemed to be awfully quiet.

"You know..." Sakura began to speak.

"You shouldn't hurt a nice girl like her." Eriol stared oddly at Sakura, who have a different tone of voice.

"I just couldn't let you hurt her, especially when she saved my life." said Sakura. Eriol watched Sakura opened her eyes slowly. Sakura stared up at Eriol with dark black eyes.

Eriol backed away from Sakura.

"You..." said Eriol as held his scythe for defense.

Sakura smirked. "Surprised? I guess you would be. I mean, not many ghost can possess a human."

Eriol lift his scythe toward Sakura.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. Even though I'm doing this to save her life, but killing her means that I can calm her body."

Eriol slowly drop down his scythe.

"Sakura!" Eriol look to the left as he heard a familiar voice. Syaoran quickly ran toward Sakura and Eriol.

"I knew you'll be here. Sakura, I waited at the park for hours. Don't tell me you didn't come because you didn't want to date a Spirit." Syaoran observed Sakura, who was looking away from him.

"Ok. Fine. How about when I'm a human? Will you date me then?" asked Syaoran, seriously. Sakura remain silent as she stood still.

"I'll take that as a yes." Syaoran quickly ran up to Eriol and grabbed his hand abruptly, making the bracelets clash into one another.

"Baka! What are you doing?" shouted Eriol, furiously. But it was too late for Eriol to react, the transformations had already been done. Sakura stared at the child who had amber eyes and then at Eriol, who looks like a human. Syaoran ran up to Sakura and grabbed her hand.

"Come on Sakura, there's someplace I wanted to take you." said Syaoran as he walked down the hallway, holding Sakura's hand tightly. Eriol watched them disappeared at the end of the hallway. Eriol clenched his fist, angrily.

"That baka...Baka...BAKA!"


	9. Raining Cats and Dogs

My Secret Boyfriend

**Edit: December 2011**

Chapter 9: Raining Cats and Dogs

Tomoyo glance over at Sakura's empty seat. It was unusual for Sakura to be absent, who usually come to school even though she's sick. Tomoyo slowly took out her cell phone, hoping her teacher wouldn't notice. No reply.

"Hey Tomoyo, any word from Sakura?" asked Rika, who was sitting beside her.

Tomoyo shook her head.

"No, I think I'll stop by her place after school."

"I wish I could join you, but I have work." said Rika. Before Tomoyo could say another word, the final bell rang. Tomoyo quickly pack her stuff.

"I'll call you later Rika." said Tomoyo as she quickly walked out of the classroom. Sakura is Tomoyo best friend since childhood. She was always there beside her at the hardest time of her life. Tomoyo could talk about many things Sakura had done for her, but very few things she did in return. As Tomoyo walk along the hallway, she heard heavy rainfall. Tomoyo look out the window and notice it was raining.

"Great.." said Tomoyo. It was probably just a passing rain, but Tomoyo didn't want to wait for it to end. She needed to get to Sakura as soon as possible. Tomoyo remember the last place she left her umbrella was her locker. Tomoyo quickly walk to the girl's locker room. Tomoyo remember the last conversation she had with Sakura. It was something about the Death God. It was an odd questioned for Sakura to ask. Death God... Tomoyo quickly opened her locker and reach for her...

"AHHHHH!" shouted Tomoyo as she fell back onto the stiff ground. Tomoyo lost her breath as her body frozen like an ice cube. She stared up at the dark figure above her, whose happen to be inside her locker. The first word that came to her mind was _Death God._

"W-W-Who..." stuttered Tomoyo. He had dark black hair with matching black glasses. And he happened to wear a black shirt and black pants. No wonder Tomoyo thought of the word Death God. Tomoyo could feel the cold chills from him as he glared down at her.

"What are you looking at?" said Eriol, rudely. Tomoyo blinked as she heard him spoke. It was ridiculous if she continue to think he's some Death God. There was only one way to describe him.

"P-P-PERVERT!" hollered out Tomoyo. Eriol eyes widen as he watch Tomoyo shout 'pervert' as she look at him.

"Someone help! There's a per-" Suddenly Tomoyo mouth was covered with Eriol's hand.

"Say that again and you'll be sorry." warned Eriol. Tomoyo held her breath as she looked up at Eriol pure black eyes. Eriol slowly remove his hand away from Tomoyo's mouth. Eriol glance at the cramp locker he was hiding in. As soon as the morning sun rises up, Eriol didn't think twice as he picked one of the lockers to hide in. The locker was too small to hide in, but he didn't have time to find another hiding place. Eriol glance at the window and realized it was raining. Eriol walk up to the window and look out the window. There was no sun. Regaining her energy back, Tomoyo slowly stood up from the floor. Tomoyo watch Eriol open the window widely and slowly began to climb up to the window.

"What are you doing?" asked Tomoyo as she watched Eriol stand still at the edge of the window. Eriol bend his knees as he prepared to jump. Tomoyo heart began to throb.

"Wait!" shouted Tomoyo. Eriol glance back at Tomoyo.

"I...I won't tell anyone...Promise!" yelled out Tomoyo, hoping to change Eriol thoughts of suicide. Having no clue what Tomoyo was talking about, Eriol look back outside and jumped.

"NOOO!" shouted Tomoyo as she quickly ran up to the window and reach for out for Eriol's hand. Closing her eyes shut tightly, Tomoyo could feel a heavy weight from her right hand. Tomoyo slowly opened her eyes and looked down. Tomoyo smiled in relief. She got him. Annoyed, Eriol looked up at Tomoyo, who was grasping his hand tightly.

"What the hell are you doing?" asked Eriol, angrily.

"I'm saving you what else?" said Tomoyo.

"Let go!" demand Eriol.

"I can't!" yelled out Tomoyo.

"Let go!" demand Eriol, angrily.

"I told you, I can't!" hollered Tomoyo.

Eriol glared at Tomoyo. "I'm only five feet away from the ground." stated Eriol.

Tomoyo blinked a couple of time. "What?" Then it finally hit her. She was only on the first floor of her school. Without hesitation, Tomoyo let go his hand. Eriol landed on the wet grass, painfully.

"Damn it..." mumbled Eriol.

"Um...I'm sorry... I forgot we were on the first floor. It was just happening too fast." explained Tomoyo. Ignoring Tomoyo, Eriol stood up from the ground, patting the wet stop on his cloths. As Eriol took his first step, he heard Tomoyo clamorous voice.

"Wait up!" yelled out Tomoyo as she quickly grabbed her umbrella and dashed toward the window. Without hesitation Tomoyo jumped. _BAM!_ Eriol blinked as he was facing the wet grass. Eriol quickly glared at Tomoyo, who was sitting on top of him.

"Hehe... I'm sorry..." apologized Tomoyo as she laughed out falsely.

"If you think you're light as a feather, you're mistaken." said Eriol.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Tomoyo apologized again as she quickly stood up. Eriol stood up from the wet ground and glance up at the sky. Tomoyo unfolded her umbrella and glanced at Eriol. Tomoyo eyes blinked amazed as she watched the rain fall upon Eriol. Eriol glanced at Tomoyo, suspiciously.

"What are you looking at?" asked Eriol. Tomoyo quickly looked away as she blush bright red.

"Nothing." answered Tomoyo. Eriol began to walk in the rain. Tomoyo glanced back at Eriol and quickly walked beside him. Eriol glanced up and saw a purple umbrella above him. Eriol glanced at Tomoyo, who was staring at the ground as she walked.

"I'm going this way too. I'll walk with you as far as I can." said Tomoyo. Not complaining, Eriol continue to walk his way.

**-o-**

~*~Syaoran POV~*~

I ran as quickly as I can to show Sakura the beautiful view I found at Penguin Park, but why is her hand so cold? It doesn't matter; I'll just warm it up later.

"We're almost here Sakura." I said. Right when we reached to Penguin Park, I felt rain drops falling. I looked up at the sky, terrified.

"It's raining….NOOOOO!" I shouted in disbelief. Why…Why now? It took be a lot of courage to hold Eriol's hand….

"What exactly do you want to show her?" said Sakura. I looked up at Sakura black eyes. Wait a minute…. Black eyes? I quickly let go Sakura's hand and stepped away from her.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"That took you awhile." Then I saw a ghostly figure flow out of Sakura's body.

"You!" I said. I quickly caught Sakura as she fell forward.

"It might take awhile for her to regain her energy." said Taki. I glared up at him.

"What did you do to her?" I asked, angrily.

"I took over her body to save her from the Death God." he explained. From Eriol?

I looked down at Sakura, who seemed to be unconscious. Then I heard him laughed. I glared up at him.

"A spirit and a Death God turning into a human... You don't see that everyday." said Taki.

"I know you're using Sakura to search for you body Spirit. And the Death God is using her to bait ghost like me. If only I wasn't late in our first meeting at the coffee shop then she probably would be helping me right now instead of you two." said Taki.

"Help you?" I asked.

"If I were you I would take her to shelter before she gets a cold. I would help you, but the longer I possess her, the weaker she gets." said Taki. Before I get to speak out, he disappeared. I could feel the cold rain drop fall upon us. How long has it been since I felt rain drops? I looked around the park and noticed a little tunnel for kids to play in. I dragged Sakura inside the tunnel. The tunnel barely fit both Sakura and I. I could feel my body shiver in cold.

"I'm sorry Sakura. I didn't mean to drag you out in the rain." I whispered softly. I looked beside Sakura and noticed her body began to shiver. I move closer to Sakura and lie beside her. I slowly wrapped my small arms around her waist.

"Per..vert…" I froze as I heard Sakura spoke.

"Sakura?" I said as I looked up at her.

"Mom…" Is she talking in her sleep? Then Sakura began to smile.

"This is my boyfriend…. Syaoran." said Sakura. I couldn't help but to smile. I wonder if she's introducing me to her mom in her dream. She doesn't act like it, but maybe she likes me as her boyfriend.

"I'll be your real boyfriend soon…." I said as I yawn out. I closed my eyes as I drifted off to sleep.

**-o-Next Day-o-**

_BAM! _"OW!" I heard Sakura shout. I slowly opened my eyes and found Sakura rubbed her forehead which had a big red bruise.

"Where am I? Ahh-Ahh-AHH CHU!" squeezed Sakura loudly. Sakura looked at me, confused.

"Syaoran, your hand…your hand… AH CHU!" Sakura squeezed again. I looked down at my ghostly hand which was in the middle of her waist. I quickly pulled away and floated outside of the tunnel. I'm back into being a spirit. I could hear Sakura groaning as she forced herself out of the small tunnel.

"Why does my head hurt so much?" said Sakura in pain.

"Probably because you just hit your head" I said.

"Ah Chu! I don't feel so well." said Sakura as she began to walk slowly. I floated beside Sakura.

"Don't worry. It's probably only a small cold." I said.

"Ah-Chu!" I floated in front of Sakura and noticed her eyes here red and her cheeks looks like its in flames.

"You don't look so good" I said.

"I don't feel so good too" she said.

"Strange, I thought I kept you warm last night…" I mumbled softly.

"What? Ah-Chuu!"

"Nothing. Better get into the warm shower and rest" I said.

"I'm not in the mood to take a shower" said Sakura.

"If you don't want to go alone, I would go in with you." I said as I smirked. Sakura manage to give me an evil glare.

"Don't even think about it. Ah-Chu!" said Sakura.

"Hey Syaoran."

"Yeah?"

"If I find your body, would everything go away." asked Sakura.

"Everything?"

"Would I still be able to see ghost, spirit, and grim reapers? Would they bother me for the rest of my life?" asked Sakura.

"Nope." I answered.

"So if I find your body then everything will go away." said Sakura in disbelief.

"No, but I'll protect you from them. I'll make sure no one will bother you. I promise."

Sakura managed to smile. "Ah Chu!" Right when we arrive at Sakura's house, Sakura walked straight to the bathroom as I went to her room.

"Home sweet home." I said. Then suddenly I felt something evil lurking at the corner. I glanced at the corner and found Eriol standing there, angrily.

"Grim!" I greeted. Crap… What should I do? What should I do?

"Where is he?" he asked.

"Who?" I questioned.

"That ghost!" he yelled out. Oh good, he's still thinking about that ghost. This is my chance to run.

"Oh him…You just need to go through that way." I said as I pointed at the wall. I watch Eriol quickly disappeared. Good, now my chance to run….Wait a minute… which wall did I just pointed at. I looked over at the wall of nightmare. Crap! That's the wall that leads to the bathroom. What should I do? Sakura's in there.

"Sakura!" I cried out.

"Yeah?" I heard Sakura voice behind me.

"Sakura, what are you doing here? I thought you'll be in the showers?" I said.

"I would be, but Touya got in there first. Ah-Chu!"

"That's good." I said in relief.

"SYAORAN!" Eriol dashed into Sakura room. I watch him pant. He looked very pissed.

"Hey, you called me by my name." I said as I tried to smile.

Eriol held up his long pole. "You-You FOOL!" he shouted as he pointed the sharp knife at me.

"I didn't mean to, really!" I said as I began to run.

"GO TO HELL SPIRIT!" he shouted as he slashed the long knife at me.

I dodge his attack and ran for my life.

~*~End of Syaoran POV~*~

Sakura slowly crawled into her warm bed. She could hear Syaoran's cries and Eriol's angry shouts, but that didn't bother Sakura. Sakura cuddle herself inside her blanket and went fast asleep.


	10. Déjà Vu

**My Secret Boyfriend**

**Thank you for reading this far and supporting me! I'm glad to know that I still have supporters. Thx! It really means a lot to me. This chapter is dedicated to all my readers! Hopefully it's not too bad. **

**Edit: December 2011**

Chapter 10: Déjà Vu

~*~Sakura POV~*~

"Did you find a dress yet Rika?" asked Tomoyo.

"Not yet." answered Rika

"How about you Chiharu?" asked Tomoyo again.

"Um… isn't the dance in a week?" said Chiharu.

"Tomoyo, do you mind making dresses for us?" asked Naoko as if she read Tomoyo's mind.

"I would love to!" stated Tomoyo, excitedly. I slowly got up the lunch table and carefully walked away so my friends wouldn't notice.

"I would make yours too Sakura!" said Tomoyo. Crap, I got caught.

"No need. I'm not sure if I'll be going anyway." I said.

"What?" all my friends shouted.

"You always skip school dance." commented Chiharu.

"Well, I don't really have a date." I started to say.

"How about your new boyfriend?" asked Rika

"Ask him to come to the school dance. I'm sure he'll go." said Naoko.

"Well…." What should I tell them?

"Does this mean we'll finally see him?" said Tomoyo, excided.

"Finally, we can see Sakura's boyfriend!" yelled out Rika.

"I'm sure he's good looking as Sakura describe." said Naoko.

"I'm not sure he'll be-" Before I finished my sentence, Chiharu began to talk as she wrote on her notebook.

"This will be the most romantic ball!" said Chiharu.

"You will invite him, right Sakura?" asked Tomoyo. Say no. Say no.

"I guess I can ask him…" I slowly answered. Why? Why? Why didn't I say no?

"Yay!" all my friend squealed.

Later when I finally came home exhausted, I saw Syaoran taking a nap on my bed. I have this so called boyfriend right in front of me, but there was one little problem…. HE'S NOT REAL!

"What should I do?" I asked myself. It's been a week since I woke up from a park tunnel, having no idea what happened that night. All I got from my curious search was that Taki was actually a ghost. I learned it the hard way that it's better to keep things curious than finding out the truth. Eriol hasn't been coming here since that bathroom room incident, where he apparently saw my brother…naked.

"A week…" I mumbled. I glanced over at Syaoran, who was sleeping peacefully. Eriol isn't here so there's no chance of Syaoran turning back into a human. Even if he does, he turns into a kid.

"Is there a way…" I mumbled to myself.

"Honey! You're finally home!" I heard Syaoran shout as he came over to me.

"I came home a while ago." I stated.

"It's such a nice day to go on a date, wouldn't you say?" said Syaoran, smiling at me playfully.

"Don't give me that look Syaoran. I told you already, we have no clue where to search for your body." I said.

"But..But.." Syaoran gave me one of those sad puppy eyes.

I sighed helplessly. "Fine. How about we retrace your step before the accident?"

"Great idea, but there is a problem." said Syaoran.

"What now?" I said.

"I don't remember what happen." said Syaoran.

"What?" I said in disbelief.

"I remember I was in an accident. I remember my name and that I was an orphan…" Syaoran began to say.

"Are you saying you lost your memory?" I asked.

"No, I don't think so. I just can't remember where I live or who I really was." said Syaoran.

"So you lost your memory…" I said, helplessly.

"I do remember I was eating cream pie." Syaoran said randomly.

"I guess that can be a hint." I said dully. There's no way I could find Syaoran's body. Does this mean I'll be searching for Syaoran's body for the rest of my life? If only someone can do the searching for me. Then suddenly an idea came to me.

"Syaoran, why don't we go to a detective?" I suggested.

"Detective?" questioned Syaoran.

"Yeah. You remember only some portion of your memory. It's like solving a mystery. If we ask a detective, I'm sure he or she could figure it out." I said.

"Well… I guess." Syaoran agreed. Finally, I feel like I'm getting somewhere. I quickly grabbed my bag.

"I saw this detective agency as I walk home from school. Let's check it out." I said.

"And how exactly are you going to tell the detective about me?" asked Syaoran. That's a good question.

"Well, let's just check out the place for now." I said. I walked out of the house and down the street. There was a detective agency nearby where I live. The building was small and the windows are always closed shut. I stared at the dark green building in front of me.

"What are you waiting for?" asked Syaoran, who was floating beside me.

"Um… Doesn't it look kind of spooky?" I asked.

"This was your idea, remember?" Syaoran reminded.

"Yeah, I guess." I said. Maybe this was a bad idea. I slowly opened the door and stepped inside the building. The moment I stepped in, I noticed dozens of candles everywhere.

"Now I'm spook." I heard Syaoran said.

"Maybe this wasn't a good idea." I said. _BAM!_ Suddenly a door closed behind me.

"What was that?" I said feeling a little scared.

"Hello, how may I help you?" I didn't even saw his presence. I looked up at the dark and noticed a tall guy in front of me.

"Um…Wrong building?" I said.

"Don't worry Sakura, I'm right beside you." said Syaoran.

"Sorry about the lightening. I didn't pay my electric bills for months." I heard him say.

"He must have bad business." Syaoran commented. Weird, why doesn't he just open his window? It's really bright outside.

"I'm Detective Yue." As he stepped closer toward me, I could see his long silver hair which was tied back into a knot. Behind his glasses, he had gentle gray eyes. I let out a breath as I felt a little comfortable. At least he looks normal.

"What building were you looking for?" asked Yue. I gulped as I stared at his gorgeous eyes. Did I just say gorgeous?

"Actually I came here to meet a detective." I said.

"Then you came to the right place!" he said, excitedly.

"Please have a seat." he offered. I slowly began to walk in the dark room until my foot hit something hard. I looked up and noticed something was blocking my way.

"Sakura, you're walking the wrong way." I heard Syaoran say.

"What is this?" I asked as I touch something in front of me.

"It's a coffin." answered Syaoran.

"Coffin?" I retorted, surprised. Why is a coffin doing here?

"I guess it's really hard to see in here." I heard detective Yue voice.

"If you turn around and walk ten steps, there is a couch you can sit on." said Yue. As Yue said, I turned around walked toward the couch. Something doesn't feel right. It's so dark in here and he has a coffin. Could it be that he's a vampire? Calm down Sakura. There is no such thing as a vampire. I glanced at Syaoran and thought again. He's a VAMPIRE!

"May I ask your name?" he asked. I paused for a moment. I need to get out of here.

"Sakura?" called out Syaoran.

"Actually, I think it's time for me to go home" I said as I slowly stood up.

"Wait" I heard him say. I slowly turned around and look up at his white pale face.

"AHHHH!" I screamed as I suddenly felt dizzy. I fell back into the couch as everything slowly became dark.

…

"Sakura" I heard Syaoran voice nearby

"Sakura, wake up" said Syaoran. I slowly opened my eyes and noticed Syaoran floating above me.

"What happened?" I asked

"You fainted" said Syaoran. I fainted?

"Are you okay?" I looked over to my right and noticed Yue sitting beside me. I quickly sat up as my head started to spin again.

"I thought you seen a ghost" joked Yue. I glanced at Yue, who had a gentle smile on his face.

"What is it this time that made you faint?" wondered Syaoran.

I slowly moved toward Syaoran and whispered, "I think he's a vampire…" I said quietly.

"A what?" said Syaoran as he looked at me oddly.

"A vampire" I whispered to Syaoran, seriously.

"This feel like one of those Déjà vu. Remember you thought I was a vampire? I have to be honest, it was hilarious" said Syaoran as he chuckled.

I glared at Syaoran.

"Are you talking to someone?" I glanced back at Yue again and noticed he was giving me a weird look. I sat back into my seat.

"If you're talking to a ghost then please tell him to go away" said Yue as he smiled

"A ghost?" I questioned.

"Sorry, I didn't catch that. Was that suppose to be a joke or was he serious?" asked Syaoran

"I'm just kidding. But honestly, the coffin here spooks me out sometimes. It was here since the day I moved into this office. Sometimes I feel like I'm not alone. Maybe this place is haunted after all" said Yue as he laughed out.

"Haunted?" I retorted. Wait a minute. Does this mean he's not a vampire?

"So Sakura, do you still think he's a vampire?" asked Syaoran

"Do you believe this place is haunted?" I asked, seriously

"I guess it can sound pretty crazy" said Yue

"No, not at all!" I said. Suddenly, Syaoran went in front of Yue and looked into his eyes.

"He doesn't look spook to me" said Syaoran

"Actually, all these candles are special to keep the spirits away" said Yue

"I see" I said, gratefully.

Yue began to laugh. "You'll believe anything I say, won't you?" said Yue.

"That was joke?" I questioned, not amused at all

"He sure having fun fooling you, Sakura" said Syaoran.

"So what can I help you with?" he asked. I'm not sure if I can trust him…

"Don't worry, I won't tease you anymore" he said. I blushed slightly when he gave me a wink.

"Well, I'm looking for a person." I began to say.

"A lost and found case" mumbled out Yue. Lost and found?

"He's a childhood friend and I don't know much about him. Can you help me search for him?" I asked.

"Childhood friend?" said Syaoran, who seemed amused with my story.

"I was getting bored lately so I'm glad I have a customer" said Yue

"Let me guess, you're his first customer" mumbled out Syaoran.

"I'm sorry, but I didn't get your name"

"Sakura Kinomoto" I said.

"Okay Sakura, can you tell me more about this person?" said Yue

"He's name is Syaoran and he was an orphan" I said. Yue waited for a moment before he spoke.

"That's it?"

"Oh! He eats cream pie" I added.

Yue let out a long breath. "That's not enough information"

"This is hopeless. Let's go home" said Syaoran.

"Do you have a picture of him?" asked Yue. I quickly dug into my bag and grabbed out a piece of paper.

"I did draw a picture of him once" I said as I handed him the paper. Yue stared at the picture, oddly. Syaoran looked over Yue's shoulder and stare down at the picture.

"You didn't fix my nose" said Syaoran

"How about you describe him to me" said Yue

"Okay" I glanced at Syaoran and observed him carefully

"He has amber eyes and chestnut color hair…" I began to say. Syaoran grinned as he stared back at him. Feeling awkward, I quickly looked back at Yue.

"That's all I remember" I said.

"Umm Sakura? Aren't you forgetting my pointy noise, attracting big eyes, and silky hair?" said Syaoran.

"Japan isn't a small town so this might take a while" said Yue.

"I see" I said, disappointed

"But I'll start by searching all the name with Syaoran" said Yue

"Really?" I said.

"Come back this weekend, I'm sure I'll have something by then" said Yue

"Thank you!" I said, gratefully. I walked out of the building, feeling satisfied.

"I can't believe you hire a detective" said Syaoran

"Who knows, we might find your body sooner" I said without regret

"But still, there's something about him I just don't like" said Syaoran

"I think he's a nice person, except the part where he jokes around" I said

"I guess it won't hurt to ask help from him, but we shouldn't rely on him" said Syaoran

"What do you mean?" I asked

"We need to find my body in our own way" said Syaoran

"Our own way?" I questioned

"Isn't that Grim?" said Syaoran as he pointed at the end of the street. I notice Eriol standing alone under the dark shadow. Then I noticed that he was holding a silver chain.

"He's holding something" I said. We both walked toward Eriol.

"I thought I'll never see you again. So did you give up on that ghost?" asked Syaoran.

"Don't underestimate me Spirit." said Eriol, coldly.

"Somehow that chain looks familiar" I said, feeling I had seen those chains before. I gasp as I saw Taki walked out behind Eriol.

"Taki!" I said, surprised. Then I noticed the chain was connected to Taki's neck.

"Glad to see you again Sakura" said Taki as he smiled brightly.

"Hey, I thought reapers sends ghost to the gate" said Syaoran

"He's knows about the Dark Flower" said Eriol

"The dark flower?" I said. Then I remember what Kero wanted Eriol and Syaoran to find the Dark Flower in exchange for the transformation bracelet.

"Really? He's not saying that because he wanted to stay on Earth for a while" said Syaoran as he looked at Taki, suspiciously

"Trust me, I stayed here long enough to hear about the Dark Flower" said Taki

"He's the only clue we have" said Eriol

"Alright, it's not like I have a choice" said Syaoran

"That's wonderful!" I said out loud. Eriol, Taki, and Syaoran looked over at me.

"You guys can start looking for the dark flower and I'll just go home-"

"You're coming with us" said Eriol

"What?" I said, stunned.

"There's no way I'm going to be separated from my girlfriend" said Syaoran. Oh please….

"Why do you need me for?" I said.

"I'm sorry Sakura, but the dark flower is real which means you're the only one who can touch it" said Taki. I slowly backed away from them.

"That reminds me! I have a school dance coming up. I can't miss that" I said

"School dance?" retorted Syaoran

"Do you even have a date?" said Eriol, rudely.

"Of course! She has me" yelled out Syaoran

"Or I can go with her. All I need to do is possess someone" said Taki

"You're not possessing anyone. Aren't you too young to go with her Spirit? I bet she doesn't want to date a baby" said Eriol

"I'm not a baby!" stated Syaoran

"Like I said, I can go with her" said Taki

"Plus, it's not like I'll hold your hand again" said Eriol

"Like I need your permission" said Syaoran as he ran over to Eriol. Eriol quickly moved away from Syaoran.

"Stay away spirit!" yelled out Eriol

"It will be easier if I just go with her" said Taki. This is my chance to flee. I slowly backed away from them and began running. I slowly stopped running as I felt something was odd. I turned around and noticed a familiar fog. Don't tell me they transformed again?

"BAKA! How dare you hold my hand?"

"Don't call me baka, BAKA!"

Why does this situation look so familiar? I guess you call this situation Déjà vu. Then Taki floated out from the thick fog as he dragged the long chain along with him.

"Why is this chain so heavy?" wondered Taki. At the other end of the chain, Eriol crawl out of the fog.

"Shit, I feel weaker than usual" cursed Eriol, angrily. I looked over toward the fog, which was slowly vanishing away. Where's Syaoran? The fog finally disappeared.

"Honey!" Syaoran shouted as he ran toward me and hugged me tightly. I felt my heart throbbed uncontrollably as I stared at Syaoran. I felt Syaoran's long arms warped around me and his warm body tightly against my body. It's Déjà vu alright, but one little problem. This time he wasn't a child.


	11. Half Alive Boyfriend

**My Secret Boyfriend**

**Hey! Thank you for reading this far and supporting me! Thanks for the advice! I had to admit, I do have poor grammar, especially present and past test. . I appreciate for the correction! Hopefully, I'll improve!**

**Edit: December 2011**

Chapter 11: Half Alive Boyfriend

Syaoran held Sakura tightly in his arms.

"Am I really hugging you right now?" Syaoran whispered into Sakura's ear. Sakura began to gasp as she felt her body lifted up from the ground.

"Syaoran?" called out Sakura.

"I can't believe this day will come" said Syaoran as he hugged Sakura tighter. Sakura glanced down and realized she was ten feet off the ground.

"Syaoran, we're….up..up…" Sakura's words stuttered in fear.

"What's wrong?" asked Syaoran as he released Sakura and backed away. Sakura screamed as she fell toward the ground. Syaoran quickly floated below Sakura and caught her in his arms.

"Sakura, are you okay?" Syaoran looked down at Sakura, who seemed to have lost conscious. Mean while, Taki kneel down and poked Eriol a couple of times. Taki stared at Eriol for a long moment, wondering if he's alive.

"What's going on? How did I still float?" asked Syaoran as he glanced at Taki. Taki looked back at Syaoran with an obvious look.

"Apparently, Eriol used too much energy to capture me. And lucky you got to use that to transform into your normal size. Consequently, it wasn't enough for you to change fully into a human" explained Taki as he smirked. Syaoran glanced at Eriol, who was laying flat on the ground.

"What happen to Grim?" wondered Syaoran.

"Taking a nap" said Taki, acknowledging that Eriol is alive. Syaoran glanced at Sakura, who was sleeping in his arms.

"I have to take Sakura home" said Syaoran

"What about us?" asked Taki. Syaoran didn't mind listening to Taki, but stare at Sakura gracefully. Syaoran slowly brush his fingers along Sakura's cheeks and smiled down at her. Syaoran snap back into reality as he heard Taki's obnoxious voice. Syaoran ignored Taki and began walking away as he held Sakura in his arms.

"Hey! Spirit!" yelled out Taki. Taki grabbed the chain that was connected to Eriol and began pulling. But it was useless for a ghost.

"Great…" mumbled Taki, annoyed. Taki glanced down at Eriol.

"Wait a second, if Syaoran is half human, what are you?" wondered Taki grinned as he looked down at Eriol.

Later, Syaoran walked up to the front door of Sakura's house. Syaoran look down at Sakura.

"She sure sleeps like a baby" said Syaoran as he smiled down at her. Then suddenly, the front door opened. Syaoran froze still as he heard the door open.

"Sakura?" called out Touya. Touya stared at Syaoran, who was holding Sakura in his arms.

Syaoran blinked his eyes, speechless.

"Who are you?" asked Touya, seriously.

Syaoran didn't think twice and answered, "Sakura's boyfriend"

Touya twitched his eyebrows. "B-boyfriend?"

Syaoran nodded, nervously.

"Hand her over" demand Touya. Syaoran did as Touya command.

"Wait here" ordered Touya as he walked inside the house, carrying Sakura.

Syaoran release his breath. "I thought he was going to kill me or something."

"Hey BAKA!" Syaoran glanced at Taki, who glaring at him. Taki was holding tightly on the chain as he pants heavily. Eriol was at the other end of the chain, still laying flat on the ground.

"Don't tell me you drag Eriol all the way here" said Syaoran

"You think that's possible?" questioned Taki. Syaoran thought for a moment. No, it wasn't possible.

"So how did you move him?" wondered Syaoran

"You're not the only one who is part human and spirit" said Taki

"What? Are you saying Eriol is also a human?" asked Syaoran

"Part of him. He's also part spirit. Unlike you, he can't handle being that weak. So he's lost his conscious" said Taki.

"So you possessed him" said Syaoran

"At first, I thought it was impossible. But it seemed to work temporary" said Taki. Syaoran observed the thick chain around Taki's neck. Even though it was for a short moment that Syaoran experience being Eriol's slave, he knew how tormenting it felt.

"If he's part spirit, aren't you strong enough to run off?" asked Syaoran, feeling pity for Taki.

"It doesn't matter; he already bound me into these chains. I'm stuck until he releases me" said Taki, hopeless.

"So are you going to wake up him or not" said Taki. Syaoran then heard the front door slowly opened. Knowing it was Touya, Syaoran quickly grabbed Eriol and looked around for a place to hide. Without hesitation, Syaoran pull Eriol and floated up into the sky.

"What are you doing? What if someone sees you?" said Taki. Touya walked out of the house and looked around his surrounding, searching for Syaoran.

"Boyfriend, huh?" mumbled Touya as he walked back inside the house.

Syaoran sighed out, relief. "That was close."

"Uh…Syaoran?" called out Taki

"What?"

"Like I said, what if someone sees you" said Taki as he stared below him. Syaoran looked below and noticed a familiar person looking at him. Surprised, Syaoran release Eriol from his grasp. Eriol fell down from the sky, pulling Taki down with him.

"Shit!" cursed Syaoran as he realized he dropped Eriol, but it was too late for him to save him. Unexpectedly, the same person that was staring at him ran toward Eriol. The person caught him and fell back into the ground. Eriol slowly began to open his eyes as he regained conscious.

"Are you okay?" said a feminine voice.

"You" said Eriol as he looked up at a familiar face. If Syaoran wasn't mistaken, she was Sakura's best friend, Tomoyo. Tomoyo glanced up at the sky and noticed no one was up there. Eriol slowly sat up, rubbing his head.

"Why does my head spin so badly?" wondered Eriol.

"You fell from the sky" said Tomoyo, innocently. Eriol stared at Tomoyo, awkwardly. There were a long moment of silent between Eriol and Tomoyo.

Eriol finally spoke. "Sky?"

Tomoyo nodded. Eriol looked beside him and noticed Taki was grinning at him. As Eriol slowly stood up, he felt the heavy chain on his wrist.

"Doesn't it feel awfully heavy? Why not take it off?" suggested Taki with an evil grin. Eriol glared at Taki, deadly.

"Ouch" said Tomoyo as she slowly stood up from the ground. Eriol glanced at Tomoyo and noticed her arms and knees were scrapped.

"Strange, why would a human save your life? Have you met her before?" wondered Taki

"Saved my life?" retorted Eriol quietly.

"You did fell from the sky" reminded Taki

"How was I in the sky?" questioned Eriol out loud

"Um…If I'm not mistaken, someone was flying…" Tomoyo started to say.

"Flying? Are you sure you saw someone flying?" asked Eriol

Tomoyo nodded. "I honestly don't believe it myself, but that's what I saw" Eriol glared at Taki.

"Don't look at me like that. Syaoran is the one who was flying" explained Taki

"Spirit?" retorted Eriol as he looked around for Syaoran.

"You must think I'm crazy, but I'm sure you were up there too" stated Tomoyo.

"So what are you going to do with her?" wondered Taki. Eriol let out a long breath and began thinking seriously.

Mean while, Syaoran hide behind the bushes as he secretly watched Eriol and Tomoyo together.

"I'm dead" mumbled Syaoran as he observed Eriol's pissed off face. Syaoran glanced up at Sakura's room.

"I have to get to Sakura somehow" said Syaoran as he stared at Sakura's window. Even though he was in serious situations, all he could think of is spending his time with Sakura because he knew his new form won't last long.

"Hey!" Syaoran heard Taki shout. Syaoran glanced back at Eriol and found Tomoyo lying on the ground.

"I know you're behind the bushes Spirit" shouted out Eriol. Syaoran quickly ran up to Eriol and Taki.

"What happen to Tomoyo?" said Syaoran, worried.

"She's unconscious" explained Taki

"Is she okay?" said Syaoran

"Temporary" mumbled out Eriol

"Temporary? What are you going to do to her?" asked Syaoran

"It's your fault Spirit. If you weren't dumb enough to fly in front of a human" said Eriol, unpleasantly.

"Wait a minute, I did that because we can avoid Sakura's brother" explained Syaoran

"And instead you expose us to a human that you're a spirit and I'm a reaper"

"Hey, she doesn't know that. And what if she knows, it wouldn't hurt us." Syaoran and Eriol glared at each other for a long moment.

"Sorry to cut in, but I think…" Before Taki said another word, Eriol cut in.

"Before we changed back, we need to erase her memory" said Eriol

"Erase her memory? That's it? You're just going to erase her memory?" said Syaoran

"Yes, what else can we do?" said Eriol

Syaoran chuckled. "I thought you were going to take her soul or something"

Feeling annoyed, Taki finally blurted out, "Do you really think you hit hard enough to make her unconscious?"

Both Syaoran and Eriol froze at Taki's statement.

"What are you saying?" Syaoran slowly glance down at Tomoyo and found her trembling. Eriol bend down into his knees and lift Tomoyo's face.

"Open your eyes" demand Eriol

Tomoyo eyes remain closed.

"Open your eyes or else I'll take your soul" warned Eriol, angrily.

Tomoyo then slowly opened her violet eyes.

"Oh shit" mumbled out Syaoran, regretfully.


	12. Tomoyo's Wicked Faith

**My Secret Boyfriend**

**Edit: December 2011**

Chapter 12: Tomoyo's Wicked Faith

~*~Sakura POV~*~

Aww…. My head… Did I faint again? I slowly open my eyes, regaining conscious. I observe my surrounding and realized I was in my room. I took a deep breath, trying to remember the reason I fainted. Then I finally remembered. Syaoran was hugging me tightly as he floated high in the sky. I looked out the window and noticed the sun was just rising. I looked around the room for Syaoran, but he wasn't nearby.

"Finally you're awake" said Touya as he walked into Sakura's room. Touya looked awfully tired as dark circle covered his tired eyes.

"Touya?" I said confused.

"You slept since yesterday afternoon. What happen?" asked Touya

"I don't remember" I said, honestly

"Really? Not even a guy who carry you home?" said Touya, suspiciously

Guy? Did Touya SEEN Syaoran?

"Anyway, your friend Rika had been calling you since last night. Please give her a call and tell her to stop calling" said Touya as he toss the phone to Sakura.

"Okay" I said. As Touya left the room, I quickly dialed Rika's number.

"SAKURA!" shouted Rika.

"Rika?" I called out

"Tomoyoismissing! Ican'tfindheranywhere!" said Rika, panicking

"Slow down Rika. I can't understand you" I said, trying to calm her down

Rika took a deep breath. "Tomoyo is missing. I can't find her anywhere" she said much slowly

"What? What do you mean, missing?" I asked as I started to panic

"Her mom called me yesterday and I lie to her that she's with me. You know Tomoyo, she goes around places to inspire her ideas for the dress. But I try calling her and she wouldn't pick up" said Rika. Rika voice began to tremble as if she was crying.

"Calm down Rika. Everything will be fine. I'll try to look for her" I said

"Okay. I already told the others so we'll look for her too" she said. As I hung up the phone, I sat motionless alone in my room.

"Tomoyo, where did you go?" I said to myself, worried. I quickly grabbed my coat and ran downstairs.

_RingRingRing _I froze as I heard Tomoyo's phone ringtone.

_RingRingRing_ I slowly walked toward my front door. When I open my front door, I found Tomoyo's phone lying on my porch. I picked up the phone and noticed Rika was calling.

"Tomoyo was here?" I looked around my house, trying to figure out what happened to her last night. Wait a minute; Touya said Syaoran dropped me off yesterday. If Tomoyo was here and also Syaoran…

"Syaoran!" I called out loud. I quickly ran around the house, looking for Syaoran.

"Syaoran!" I called out again.

"Don't tell me he's missing too" I said, sadly.

"Sakura…" I heard Syaoran say. Syaoran weakly walked through the front gate.

"Syaoran!" I called out as I ran toward him. I quickly grabbed Syaoran as he fell into his knees. I still can touch him…

"Syaoran, what's wrong?" I asked, worried. Syaoran didn't look healthy. His eyes were red as his face became really pale.

"I'm… I'm… HUNGRY!" cried out Syaoran.

"What?" I said in disbelief.

"I didn't eat anything since last night" he said.

I sighed helplessly. "Touya is still home so I can't bring you in" I said

"Every store I found was closed last night" said Syaoran

"Where exactly did you go last night?" I asked, curiously

"Grim told me to find food so he can regain his energy" explained Syaoran

"Eriol? Does that mean Eriol is a human?" I asked

"Half human and half spirit" said Syaoran

"Is that even possible?" I wondered

"Sakura, I'm hungry…" said Syaoran in pain

"Where is Eriol?" I asked

"He's with your friend Tomoyo" said Syaoran

"TOMOYO!" I shouted out loud

"If I don't find food before we change, Eriol might eat her soul" said Syaoran

"WHAT?" I hollered, stunned

"So hungry…"

"You're kidding me right? Eriol can't eat Tomoyo's soul!" I said

"He can if he turns back into a reaper" said Syaoran, weakly

I stood motionless for a long moment. My best friend's soul is going to be eaten…

"He supposed to erase her memory before we changed back, but he didn't have enough energy'" said Syaoran

"Erase her memory? What did she do?" I asked, desperately

"She kind of found out about us" said Syaoran

"What do you mean she found out?" I said

"She saw me float…" said Syaoran, weakly.

I can't believe this…

"I…I need to save her…" I mumbled out

"Sakura?" called out Syaoran

"Bring me to Eriol and Tomoyo!" I demand. Then I realized Syaoran collapsed into the ground.

"Syaoran? Wake up!" I called out loudly.

Syaoran didn't move a muscle. Food! He needs food! I quickly pull Syaoran up from the ground and place his arm around my shoulder. I dragged Syaoran to a nearby dumpling restaurant.

"Can I get some dumpling please?" I asked the cook as I placed Syaoran on the table. The cook quickly made some fresh dumpling and Syaoran slowly began to wake up. Syaoran slowly opened his eyes as he noticed dozens of dumpling in front of him. Syaoran didn't hesitate to eat many dumping as he can. I watch Syaoran eat dumping after dumping in less than a minute. I slowly dig into my pockets and realized I only had a couple of bucks.

"This is delicious!" said Syaoran as he continued to eat.

"I'm glad you like my dumpling" said the cook. I gulped nervously, trying to avoid eye contact with the cook.

"Syaoran" I whispered.

"What is it Sakura?" said Syaoran, clueless

"I don't have enough" I said as quietly as possible

"Enough of what?" asked Syaoran

I bit my lower lips, nervously. "Money" I whispered softly

"What?" said Syaoran as he continued to eat more dumplings.

"Do we have a problem here?" asked the cook as he looked over to me.

"N-No!" I stuttered, nervously.

"Can I have more please?" Syaoran said to the cook

I glared at Syaoran, angrily. "Are you crazy?" I shouted out loud

Syaoran stop eating and stared at me, clueless. Crap, what should I do? Should I pretend to faint? No, I can't waste any more time. There's only one thing to do.

"Syaoran RUN!" I hollered as I ran out of the restaurant as quickly as possible. I ran as fast as I could. I didn't dare to look back.

"Syaoran, is he following us?" I asked as I kept running

"Syaoran?" I called out, panting. I stop running and looked back. I realized Syaoran was nowhere around me.

"Don't tell me he didn't run" I said, pathetically. I didn't have a choice, but to slowly walk back to the dumpling restaurant. What else can I do? I don't even know where Tomoyo and Eriol are.

"Sakura!" yelled out Syaoran as he waved at me. Then I saw the angry cook standing behind him. I slowly walked back inside the restaurant.

"Don't worry Sakura, I made a deal with the cook" said Syaoran

"Deal?"

"We're working for him for an hour to pay off what we ate" he said

"You mean what **you** ate" I corrected

"Come on, it'll be fun" said Syaoran as he toss me an apron.

"But Syaoran-"

"Don't worry, everything will be alright" said Syaoran. How can he be so confident? He's just a spirit.

"Who's that cute guy?" I heard someone say. I glanced behind me and noticed two school girls staring at Syaoran.

"Let's order from him" said another girl. I watch the two girls walked up to Syaoran and order a couple of dumplings.

"Oh please" I mumbled as I rolled my eyes.

"What's your name?" asked the cook

"Sakura" I answered

"You have guts running from me. I would have called the cops if it wasn't for your boyfriend" said the cook.

My boyfriend?

"It seems like your boyfriend is busy with the customers. Why won't you wash the dishes?" said the cook

He wants me to wash the dishes? I slowly walked into the kitchen. I took a last glance at Syaoran, who seems to be having fun talking to the girls.

I pouted. "If only they knew how perverted he is" I said

One hour past quickly then I thought. I quickly finished washing the last plate.

"Done!" I said, satisfied

"Good job Sakura. I wouldn't expect you guys to help me so much" he said

I smiled satisfied. "Thank you"

"Especially your boyfriend, he sure is popular around customers. I never had so many customers since I started my own business" said the cook. I walked out of the kitchen to see what the cook was talking about. The empty restaurant I walked in this morning was packed with female customers.

"Here are some dumplings your boyfriend requested" said the cook as he gave me a sack of hot dumplings.

"Please come back again" said the cook as he smiled. I never knew Syaoran would be so popular. I observed Syaoran silky chocolate hair and his slim muscular body. I do admit he is good looking. Crap. What am I thinking? I need to hurry and save Tomoyo!

"Can I have your phone number?" asked a shy schoolgirl. I looked over at a cute schoolgirl. She had long black hair with a nice body curve. She would probably be one of those popular girls in school. Compare to me, I'm just a bookworm.

"Sorry, but I already have a girlfriend" said Syaoran. I blinked a couple of times when I heard him said that.

"You do?" she said, disappointedly

"Sorry" said Syaoran with a smile. Syaoran then looked over at me. I quickly looked away, feeling my heart panic.

"Sakura!" called out Syaoran as he ran over to me. I gulped nervously as he called out my name.

"Should we go?" he said. I noticed everyone was staring at me. I quickly ran out of the restaurant, embarrassed.

"Sakura!" called out Syaoran as he followed me.

"Sakura, what's wrong?" he asked, clueless

"Nothing" I said, avoiding Syaoran's eye contact

"We better hurry back to Eriol and Tomoyo" said Syaoran

"Yeah" I said, looking away from him.

"Hey" said Syaoran as he quickly stood in front of me. I startled as I froze in place. Syaoran slowly lifted my chin, forcing to have eye contact with him.

"Is something wrong? You're acting strange" said Syaoran. I couldn't say anything for a long moment. I felt like I was being lured in by his sharp amber eyes. I shook my head, waking myself up.

"It's nothing! We should hurry" I said

"They are at the graveyard where we met Kero" said Syaoran

"That's near here!" I said as I quickly began running. Please, let her be safe. As soon as I reached the graveyard, I saw Tomoyo and Eriol sitting underneath a dead tree.

"Sakura!" called out Taki, happily. Taki floated out from the top of the tree. I gave Taki a warm smile before I looked over at Tomoyo.

"Tomoyo!" I called out as I ran over to her.

"Sakura!" said Tomoyo

"Are you alright?" I asked, worried. Tomoyo nodded as she smiled.

I glared at Eriol as I toss him the sack of dumplings. "I can't believe you were thinking about eating my friend's soul!" I said, angrily

"What are you talking about?" said Eriol

"Syaoran said you were planning to eat Tomoyo's soul" I explained

"I don't eat soul" said Eriol, bluntly

"Wha-what?" I questioned, confused

"Grim Reaper doesn't eat Sakura" explained Taki

"But Syaoran said…" I slowly looked over at Syaoran, who smiled so innocently.

"Syaoran!" I hollered as I ran over to him. Syaoran began running as if he knew his sins.

"I'm sorry Sakura! At first, I was just playing around but you believed me so seriously" said Syaoran

"You don't know how WORRIED I was!" I shouted as I chased him around the grave.

"If it was real, I would have never taken my time eating" said Syaoran

I stood dimwittedly.

"Cheer up Sakura. At least we had a good time, right?" said Syaoran as he gave me a charming smile.

"I…I…WON'T FORGIVE YOU!" I hollered as I continue chase him. Syaoran suddenly stopped running and faced toward me. I continue running, reaching for him. When I finally thought I caught him, Syaoran quickly flew up. I skipped forward as I couldn't stop myself from running. When I looked up, I noticed Tomoyo in front of me.

"Watch out Tomoyo!" I shouted as I ran straight toward Tomoyo. I closed my eyes as I force my feet to stop. Few second later, I open my eyes stunned.

I looked up at Syaoran, who was floating in the sky. Then I glanced at Eriol, who took a big bite of the dumpling. I shivered as I slowly shift my glanced at Tomoyo. My heart was throbbing uncontrollably as cold chills ran throughout my body.

"Tomoyo?"

**And I'll stop there! Hahaha! Want to read more? Please let me know by R&R! Thanks! **


	13. Deal of Faith

**My Secret Boyfriend**

Chapter 13: Deal of Faith

~*~Sakura POV~*~

I fell onto my knees, shocked. What was that? Did I just run through Tomoyo? What's going on?

"Sakura, are you okay" said Tomoyo as she walked over to me

I slowly looked up at Tomoyo with teary eyes. "What happen to you?" I asked. I slowly held up my right hand and Tomoyo did the same. I gulped nervously as my hand slowly went through hers. She isn't alive… She isn't alive!

"Calm down Sakura, its only temporary" I heard Taki said. I looked up at Taki, angrily.

"Temporary? What did you do to my friend?" I asked, angrily

"Ask him" said Taki as he pointed at Eriol. I automatically glared at Eriol. Eriol finished his last dumpling, disappointedly. Syaoran floated down from the sky.

"Her body is responding to the chemicals Kero and Spinal gave her. It's a chemical that helps whip out her memories in the last 12 hours" explained Syaoran

"What?" I said, trying to grasp the information

"In other word, I'll be back to normal very soon" said Tomoyo as she smiled. I looked at Tomoyo, who seemed to be very calmed. I don't understand. How can she be calm in this situation? Am I missing something?

"Sakura, are you okay?" I heard Syaoran said. No, I wasn't okay. This had to be dream. If I wake up from this, I'm sure everything will go back to normal. No more spirit, reaper, or ghost. Everything will be back to normal…

~*~End of Sakura POV~*~

~*~Normal POV~*~

"Sakura!" called out Tomoyo as she watched her faint.

"Impressive, she is handling the situation very well" said Taki as he grinned.

Syaoran walked over to Sakura and held her in his arms. "Is it okay for her to faint often?" wondered Syaoran, worried

"Often?" retorted Tomoyo, worried

"Ever since she met me, I seen her faint more than a few times now" said Syaoran

"So you're the guy Sakura was talking about, her boyfriend" said Tomoyo

Syaoran smiled at Tomoyo. "Yes, her secret boyfriend" said Syaoran as he winked

"Wait a minute, since when?" asked Taki

"You know she can't hear nor see you Taki" said Syaoran

"Taki?" questioned Tomoyo

"Nothing" said Syaoran

"Why does that name ring a bell?" said Tomoyo as she thought back if she knew anyone named Taki. Tomoyo began to yawn out loudly as she suddenly felt tired.

"Why do I feel so sleepy?" asked Tomoyo. Tomoyo slowly began to lie on the ground as she slowly fell asleep. Tomoyo body slowly recovered back to normal.

"Too bad, it would have been nice if Sakura had a friend that knows about her secret" commented Syaoran

"Okay, what should we do with her?" said Taki

"Grim, why won't you take her home?" suggested Syaoran

"Why should I do that?" said Eriol

"Cause she saved her life" pointed out Syaoran

"You think I care?" said Eriol

"Nope, but I'm sure Taki wouldn't mind taking over your body and doing the job for you" said Syaoran

"That's right, I have the power to control you" said Taki as he floated above Eriol

"I dare you" said Eriol as he glared at Taki

Taki quickly floated away from Eriol. "On second thought…"

"He can't do anything to you Taki. You're our guide to the Dark Flower" said Syaoran

Eriol opened his eyes widely as he realized something important. "Of course, the Dark Flower" mumbled Eriol as he forgotten all about the Dark Flower. Eriol grabbed the heavy chain and pulled Taki toward him.

"Ow, can you be any gentler?" said Taki

"What do u know about the Dark Flower?" asked Eriol

Taki smirked. "What do I get in return if I tell you?"

Eriol glared at Taki.

"Grim doesn't know about the Dark Flower, but you do. Unlike other ghosts, you have the power to possess people. How exactly old are you?" questioned Syaoran, suspiciously

"If I tell you, what do I get in return?" said Taki as he smirked

"He's starting to annoy me" said Syaoran to Eriol

"What do you want?" asked Eriol

"Finally, a question that I can answer" said Taki

"I want her" said Taki as he pointed at Sakura

"Hey, she's mine" said Syaoran as he held onto Sakura tighter.

"Deal" said Eriol

"What? Wait a minute! What makes you the right to make that deal Grim?" said Syaoran

"Because she made a deal with me" answered Eriol

"So you're selling her off!" shouted Syaoran, angrily.

"Calm down Spirit, it might be better this way" said Taki

"What do you mean?" questioned Syaoran

"I mean she will be much safer with me then him" explained Taki

Syaoran thought for a moment. Taki did have a point. Taki is just a ghost as Eriol is a reaper. Who knows what Eriol can do with Sakura.

"I'll help you with your search with the Dark Flower. In return, you are giving your deal with Sakura to me" said Taki

"Do I need to repeat myself? I already made this deal" said Eriol, annoyed

Taki smirked. "Good. Then the deal is set"

'_I can't control this moment. I also am part of the deal to search the Dark Flower. But what can he possibly want with Sakura?'_ thought Syaoran, worried

"So have you ever heard of a story about the Prince of Darkness?" asked Taki

"Prince of Darkness?" retorted Syaoran

"He is reborn every thousand years as a human. Once he is born, he also creates the dark flower which can be made only once in his life time. The dark flower has the power to control the darkness of a human heart, which also means that he can manipulate people easily into the dark side" explained Taki

"So basically he can control anyone for the bad and not for the good" said Syaoran

"Exactly. You can already sense how dangerous the dark flower can be" said Taki

"But without it, he is nothing" blurted out Eriol

"Yep, just an ordinary human" said Taki

"So how can we find this person?" wondered Syaoran

"Well, honestly he was only found once in history, which was from a human who can sense spiritual beings. I'm not surprised you guys are searching for him. You guys have someone to help you right here" said Taki as he looked over at Sakura

Eriol smiled, amused. "That explains everything" said Eriol

Syaoran glanced down at Sakura, worried. For the very first time, Syaoran began to think how valuable Sakura gift was and also how much danger it can bring her.

**-o-**

Tomoyo opened her eyes and found herself back in her dark room. Tomoyo glanced over at her window, where she saw two glowing lights. Tomoyo walked over toward the light and found Kero and Spinal.

"So Tomoyo, ready to hear the rest of our deal?" asked Spinal

Tomoyo nodded.

"Are you sure you want to do this? This will change your life forever" said Kero

"She already drank the potion. She can't back down now" pointed out Spinal

"I'm sure. I can't let Sakura go through this alone" said Tomoyo

"Sakura was born with her faith, but you can control yours" said Kero

Tomoyo smiled warmly at Kero. "Thanks, but I have already decided. I believe this is my faith"

"What is your true intention for making this deal?" asked Spinal, suspiciously

Tomoyo smiled. "So what is my deal with you guys?" asked Tomoyo

Kero sighed. "Okay, here is our deal…"

**I feel like I didn't really get anywhere with this chapter. Maybe more mystery? I would love to hear your opinion about how this story is so far. Thanks for reading~  
**


End file.
